Total Drama Gone With the Wind
by Naomi Vallet
Summary: Charming southern belle Courtney O'Hara has many admirers, but has her heart set on one man. But he is getting married to his cousin. She meets Duncan Butler who is probably the biggest jerk she's ever met. The country erupts in a civil war, Courtney loses everything she holds dear and her life starts to crumble. Based on Gone with the Wind. Duncney and Zoke
1. The Tarleton Twins

**A/N: Okay, I'm super excited about this fanfic. It may take a while since Gone with the Wind is a three hour and forty-two minute movie, but, I'll update as often as possible. I love this movie, and I love Total Drama (though Gone with the Wind is way better because it has three of my favorite actors of all time, Clark Gable, who is beyond sexy, Vivien Leigh, who is so beautiful and talented, and Olivia de Havilland, who is just fantastic and the only credited female actress of Gone with the Wind who is still alive). The Cast list is on my profile.**

**WARNING: This fanfiction partly deals with slavery, race and discrimination. There are some racial slurs. They in no way reflect my own personal views, simply the views of the time period. While I do consider this film to be a masterpiece as well as my 4****th**** favorite film of all time, I am against slavery and racial discrimination. There will also be attempted gang rape in the later part of this fanfic. If that bothers you, I would advise you not to read this story.**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own Gone with the Wind or the Total Drama series. Total Drama belongs to Teletoon , and gone with the Wind belongs to Selznick International Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and the most amazing Margaret Mitchell.**

**P. S.-Tara is the name of the plantation.**

…

Part One, Chapter One

The Tarleton Twins

…

_There was a land of Cavaliers and Cotton Fields called the Old South…_

_Here in this pretty world of Gallantry took its last bow…_

_Here was the last ever to be seen of the Knights and their Ladies Fair, of Master and Slave…_

_Look for it only in books, for it is no more than a dream remembered._

_A Civilization gone with the wind…_

…

Courtney sat on her porch with the Tarleton twins, Justin and Scott.

"What do we care if we were expelled from college, Courtney," said Justin carelessly. "The war is gonna start any day now. So we'd have left college anyhow."

"War," said Scott excitedly. "Those poor Yankees actually want a war. We'll show 'em."

"Fiddle-dee-dee!" Courtney sighed, playing with the white lily in her hand. "War. War. War. This war talk is spoiling all the fun at every party this spring. I get so bored I could scream. Besides, there isn't going to be any war."

"Not gonna be any war?" Justin and Scott gasped at the same time.

"Of course there's gonna be a war," Justin insisted.

"If either of you boys says 'war' just one again, I'll go in the house and slam the door."

"But Courtney," said Justin.

"Don't you want us to have a war?" Scott asked.

Courtney picked up her white skirt and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Courtney, honey, please!" Justin begged as he and Scott ran after Courtney.

"Anything you say," said Scott just as they stopped Courtney.

"Well," said Courtney. "But remember, I warned you."

Courtney linked her arms with each boy as they got back into the previous positions.

"I got an idea," said Scott. "We'll talk about the barbecue the Wilkeses are giving over at Twelve Oaks tomorrow."

"That's a good idea," Justin agreed. "You're eatin' barbecue with us, aren't you, Courtney?"

"I haven't thought about that yet," said Courtney. "I'll think about that tomorrow."

"And we want all your waltzes," said Justin.

"First Justin, then me, then Justin, then me again, and so on," said Scott.

"Promise?" Justin asked.

"I'd just love to," said Courtney. "If only I didn't have every one of them taken already."

"Honey, you can't do that to us," said Scott.

"How about it if we tell you a secret?" Justin said.

Courtney's face perked up.

"Secret?" she asked. "Who about?"

"Well, you know Miss Zoey Hamilton from Atlanta?" Scott said.

Courtney's face immediately fell.

"Mike Wilkes' cousin?" Justin continued. "She's visiting the Wilkeses at Twelve Oaks."

"Zoey Hamilton, that goody-goody," Courtney grumbled. "Who wants to know a secret about her?"

"Anyway, we heard—" Scott started, "that is, they say—"

"Mike Wilkes is going to marry her," Justin finished.

A look of heartbreak spread across Courtney's face.

"You know the Wilkeses always marry their cousins," said Scott.

"Now do we get those waltzes?" Justin asked hopefully.

"Of course," said Courtney quietly.

Justin and Scott jumped up and started dancing around.

"The other boys will be hoppin' mad," said Scott.

"Think we can handle it?" Justin said excitedly.

Courtney stood up and began walking down the porch steps down the path leading to her house.

"It can't be true," Courtney said sadly as she pouted. "Mike loves _me_."

"Courtney!" Scott called.

"What do you suppose has gotten into her?" Justin asked.

"Do you suppose we said something that made her mad?" Scott asked.

"Miss Courtney!" Courtney's mammy, Leshawna yelled out an upstairs window. "Where you goin' without your shawl and the night air fixin' to set in? And how come you didn't ask them gentleman to stay for supper? You ain't got no more manners than a field hand! That's the reason Miss Lindsay's angry with you!"

Courtney didn't stop to listen to a single word Leshawna said and continued to run down the path.

"Come on in the house!" Leshawna said. "Come on in before you catch your death of dampness."

"No!" said Courtney, turning her head. "I'm going to wait for Pa to come home from the Wilkeses."

"Come on in here!" Leshawna yelled. "Come on!"

When Courtney continued running, Leshawn sighed, "Mm-mm-mm!"

…

In the field, on worker called out, "Quitten' time!"

"Who says it's quitten' time?" asked the foreman of the field, DJ,

"I says it's quitten' time," said the worker.

"I's the foreman," said DJ. "I's the one who says when it's quitten' time at Tara." He put a hand next to his mouth and called out, "Quitten' time! Quitten' time!"


	2. Love of the Land

Part One, Chapter Two

Love of the Land

…

Geoff O'Hara jumped over a fence on his white horse and through the river. He jumped over two more fences before stopping.

"There's none in the county that can touch you," said Geoff. "And none in the state."

He heard something and turned to see Courtney running towards him, laughing and her frilly white skirt picked up.

"Pa!" she called. "So proud of yourself, you are!"

"Well, Eliza Courtney O'Hara," said Geoff. "So, you've been spying on me. And like your sister Anne Maria, you'll be telling your mother on me that I was jumping again."

"Oh, Pa, you know I'm no tattletale like Anne Maria," said Courtney. "But it does seem to me that after you broke your knee last year jumping that same fence—"

"I'll not have me own daughter telling me what I shall jump and shall not jump," said Geoff stubbornly. "It's my neck, so it is."

"All right, Pa," said Courtney as they began walking, "you jump as you please. How are they all over at Twelve Oaks?"

"The Wilkeses?" said Geoff. "Just as you'd expect with the barbecue tomorrow and talking nothing but war."

"Oh, bother the war," Courtney muttered. "Was there anyone else there?"

"Their cousin, Zoey Hamilton," said Geoff, "from Atlanta and her brother, Alejandro."

"Melanie Hamilton!" Courtney grumbled. "She's a pale-faced, mealy-mouthed ninny. I hate her."

"Mike Wilkes doesn't think so," said Geoff.

"Mike Wilkes couldn't like anyone like her," Courtney declared.

"What's your interest in Mike and Miss Zoey?" Geoff asked.

"It's nothing," said Courtney unconvincingly. "Let's get into the house, Pa."

"Has he been trifling with you?" Geoff asked. "Has he asked you to marry him?"

"No!" Courtney said sadly.

"No," said Geoff, "nor will he."

"I have it in strictest confidence from Owen Wilkes this afternoon," Geoff began, "Mike is going to marry Miss Zoey. It will be announced tomorrow night at the ball."

"I don't believe it," said Courtney, running ahead of her father.

"Here!" Geoff called after her. "Here! Where are you off to? Eliza Courtney!"

Courtney stopped with a sad look on her face.

"What are you about?" Geoff asked. "Have you made a spectacle of yourself running after a man who's not in love with you when you might have any man in the county?"

"I haven't been running after him," Courtney defended herself. "It's just a surprise, that's all."

"Now, don't be jerking your chin at me," said Geoff. "If Mike wanted to marry you, it would be with misgivings I's say 'yes.' I want my girl to be happy. You'd not be happy with him."

"I would, I would!" Courtney protested.

"What difference does it make who you marry," said Geoff, "so long as he's a Southerner and thinks like you? And when I'm gone, I'll leave Tara to you."

"I don't want Tara," said Courtney. "Plantations don't mean anything when—"

"You mean to tell me Eliza Courtney O'Hara that land doesn't mean anything to you?" Geoff interrupted. "Why, land is the only thing in the world worth working for, worth fighting for, worth dying for, because it's the only thing that lasts."

"Oh, Pa, you talk just like an Irishman," Courtney complained.

"It's proud I am that I'm Irish," Geoff declared. "And don't be forgetting, Missy, that your half Irish too."

Geoff turned Courtney so that she would face him.

"And to anyone with a drop of Irish blood in them," Geoff continued, "why, the land they live on is their mother. Oh, but you're just a child. It'll come to you, this love of the land. There's no getting away from it if you're Irish."

Geoff and Courtney stood on a hill overlooking the plantation, the sun illuminating their silhouettes.

…

Later that evening, Leshawna was looking out of the window and saw a buggy approaching.

"Yonder she comes!" Leshawna called up the stairs before rushing around giving out orders. "Miss Courtney, Miss Anne Maria, Miss Beth, your ma's home! Actin' like a wet nurse to them low-down, poor white trash instead of bein' here eatin' supper. Cookie, stir up the fire! Miss Bridgette's got no business wearin' herself out. Cameron, take the lamp out on the porch! Wearin' herself out. Mist' Geoff, Miss Bridgette's home. Wearin' herself out on poor white trash. Shut up dogs! Barkin' in the house like that. Get up there," she added to a young boy that was sitting on the floor. "Don't you hear that Miss Bridgette's coming? Get out there and get her medicine chest."

Leshawna opened the door and the young boy and Cameron went outside, Cameron holding a lamp."

"We was getting' worried about you, Miss Bridgette," said Cameron as Bridgette O'Hara got out of the buggy she was riding in. "Mist' Geoff—"

"All right, Cameron," Bridgette said. "I'm home."

Brick Wilkerson, the overseer at the plantation of Tara was standing outside the door and was passed by Bridgette.

"Mrs. O'Hara, we finished plowing the creek bottom today," he said. "What do you want us to start on tomorrow?"

Bridgette stopped.

"Mr. Wilkerson," said Bridgette. "I've just come from Jo Slattery's bedside. You're child has just been born."

"My child, ma'am?" Brick asked. "I'm sure I don't understand."

"Has been born," said Bridgette, "and, mercifully, has died."

"Goodnight, Mr. Wilkerson," said Bridgette.

Brick watched the back of Bridgette as she walked into the house with a hopeless look on his face.

"I'll fix your supper for you myself and you eats it," said Leshawna, taking Lindsay's shawl.

"After prayers, Leshawna," said Bridgette.

"Yes, ma'am," said Leshawna.

"Mr. O'Hara," said Bridgette walking towards Geoff.

Geoff walked up to her.

"You must dismiss Brick Wilkerson," Bridgette continued.

"Dismiss him, Mrs. O'Hara?" Bridgette asked. "He's the best overseer in the county."

"He must go tomorrow morning, first thing," Bridgette persisted.

"But—" Geoff stopped when Bridgette whispered something into his ear.

"The Yankee Wilkerson and the white-trash Slattery girl!" Geoff exclaimed.

"We'll discuss it later, Mr. O'Hara," said Bridgette.

"Yes, Mrs. O'Hara," Geoff nodded.

"Mother! Mother! Mother! Mother!" Courtney and her sisters Anne Maria and Beth called as they ran down the stairs.

"I don't want to wear my pink dress!" Anne Maria whined. "I want to wear Courtney's green dress!"

"I don't like your tone, Anne Maria," Bridgette scolded. "Your pink gown is lovely."

Anne Maria pouted and Bridgette turned to Beth.

"Oh, Mother, can't I stay up for the ball tomorrow?" Beth pleaded.

As Beth pleaded, Bridgette turned back to Anne Maria.

"But you may wear my garnets with it," Bridgette told her and Anne Maria's face perked up.

"Why can't I stay up for the ball tomorrow night?" Beth asked.

But, Bridgette went up to Courtney and put a hand under her chin.

"Courtney," said Bridgette, "You look tired my dear. I'm worried about you."

"I'm alright, Mother," Courtney said sadly.

Beth ran up beside her mother and grabbed her arm.

"Why can't I stay up for the ball tomorrow night?" Beth asked, yet again. "I'm 13 now."

"You may go to the barbecue and stay through supper," said Bridgette as she walked away with Beth.

Anne Maria walked up to Courtney.

"I didn't want to wear your tacky green dress anyhow, stingy!" Anne Maria told her nastily.

"Oh, hush up!" Courtney said tugging at Anne Maria's hair.

"Prayers, girls," Bridgette called.

Anne Maria walked into the parlor and Courtney followed a moment later.

…

The family and all of their slaves had gathered in the parlor. They were all kneeling, listening to Bridgette as she played.

"And to all the saints," Bridgette prayed, "that I have sinned exceedingly in thought, word and deed, through my fault. Through my fault, through my most grievous fault. Therefore, I beseech the Blessed Mary, ever Virgin, Blessed Michael, the Archangel, Blessed John the Baptist, the Holy Apostles, Peter and Paul, and all the saints to pray to the Lord, our God, for me."

At some point, Courtney stopped listening and gasped silently as an idea came to her.

"But Mike doesn't know I love him!" Courtney said quietly. "I'll tell him that I love him and then he can't marry her!"

Bridgette and Anne Maria looked at Courtney and saw that she wasn't praying. When Courtney saw them look at her she bowed her head and continued praying. Anne Maria was still looking at Courtney until Bridgette nudged her. Anne Maria went back to praying.

"May the Almighty, and most merciful Lord," Bridgette continued, "grant us pardon, absolution an remission of our sins. Amen."


	3. Dressing Courtney

**A/N: In case any of you don't know, stays are the laces on a corset. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Review Responses:**

**Applause2014-I am so happy to hear you like this! I was kind of nervous how this fic would go over since it deals with racism and slavery, even when I said I don't agree with any of this in the last chapter. I would love to read your version of Gone With The Wind. I absolutely love it when people do stories with Total Drama characters, but sadly, I've seen very few done with classic movies. I considered making this a Aleheather fic, but for some reason I just saw Courtney as Scarlett. I think it's because later in the movie, Scarlett starts becoming frightened and more emotional, and Courtney was a bit more emotional than Heather. Heather usually only cries when she's trying to manipulate someone, but Courtney has cried on occasion when she was upset. It would mean so much to me if you would spread word of this fic! Thank you! :) I also saw you might make Total Drama versions of Anna Karenina and The Help. I haven't read the book (though I really want to) but I think the movie is fantastic. And Anna Karenina is a great novel! I finished reading it in December. It's one of the best works of fiction ever written (though towards the end of his life Tolstoy didn't like it that much). I plan on doing a Total Drama story, though I want to base it off the 2012 movie. And maybe do one off the mini-series with Helen McRory.**

...

Part One, Chapter Three

Dressing Courtney

…

Courtney gripped the bedpost with a dreamy look on her face. She was brought back to reality with a painful "Oh!" as Leshawna laced her corset.

"Just hold on and suck in," Leshawna said.

The door to Courtney's room opened and a slave named Katie walked in holding a silver tray.

"Leshawna, her are Miss Courtney's vittles," she said.

"You can take that back," said Courtney. "I won't eat a bite."

Katie started walking out of the room.

"Yes, ma'am, you is," said Leshawna. "You's gonna eat every mouthful of this."

"No, I'm not!" Courtney said through gritted teeth. She bent over and picked up her hoop skirt and started tying it around her waist. "Put on the dress, we're late already."

"What's my lamb gonna wear?" Leshawna asked.

"That," said Courtney pointing to a green and white dress with no sleeves and a low neckline.

"No you ain't!" Leshawna exclaimed picking up the dress. "You can't show your bosom before three o'clock.

Courtney yanked the dress away.

"I'm gonna speak to your ma about you!" Leshawna said.

"If you tell one word to Mother, I won't eat a bite!" Courtney threatened.

Leshawna turned around.

"Well…" she said.

Courtney smiled triumphantly as Leshawna helped her put on the dress.

"Keep your shawl on," said Leshawna. "I ain't aimin' for you to get all freckled after the buttermilk I done put on you all this winter, bleachin' them freckles."

Courtney pulled the frilly straps down so they rested below her shoulder. Leshawna pulled them up,

"Now, Miss Courtney," said Leshawna, "you come on and be good, and eat just a little, honey."

"No," said Courtney. "I'm going to have a good time today and do my eating at the barbecue."

Courtney walked over to the bed and grabbed a straw hat with a green ribbon.

"If you don't care what folks says about this family, I does!" Leshawna declared. "I has told you and told you that you can always tell a lady by the way she eats with folks. Like a bird! I ain't aimin' for you to go after Mr. Wilkes and eat like a field hand and gobble like a hog!"

"Fiddle-dee-dee!" said Courtney. "Mike Wilkes told me he likes to see a girl with a healthy appetite."

She walked to her bed and grabbed her green parasol.

"What gentlemen says and what they thinks is two different things," said Leshawna. "And I ain't noticed Mist' Mike askin' to marry you."

Courtney's head turned slowly, revealing a glare at Leshawna. Leshawna was smiling smugly and nodding. Courtney continued to glare as she threw her parasol and began eating, sitting on the steps below the door to her room. She was stuffing food into her mouth.

"Now don't eat too fast," said Leshawna. "Ain't no need of havin' it come right back up again."

Leshawna ran up to Courtney and put a napkin around her neck.

"Why does a girl have to be so silly to catch a husband?" Courtney asked with a mouthful of food.

"Courtney, if you're not down here by the time I count to ten, we'll be going without you!" Geoff called from the carriage below.

Courtney stood up and ran to the open window.

"I'm coming, Pa!" Courtney called.

"One," Geoff started counting from below, "two, three, four, five, six…"

All while he was counting, Courtney was racing across her room. Before she exited her room, she remembered her parasol and rushed to get it.

"Oh, dear," Courtney grumbled. "My stays are so tight I know I'll never get through the day without belching."

Courtney got off the floor after picking up her parasol and rushed out the door.


	4. Twelve Oaks

**A/N: This is probably one of my favorite parts of part one, simply because of all of the pretty dresses. Though I wish they were sleeveless like Scarlett's, but those were saved for balls. We won't see any more of those kinds of dresses until part two.**

**Review Responses:**

**DaleJr.88-Glad to know you like it. Thank you! :)**

**Applause2014-Thank you! I love the book version of **_**Gone with the Wind**_** like I love the movie version. Well, from what I've read. I'm only a couple hundred pages in. I'm going on vacation next week, so I'll try to read some more on the plane. I read your **_**Wizard of**_** Oz story and I really like it.**

…

Part One, Chapter Four

Twelve Oaks

…

At the front of the Wilkes' home on the gate, there was a sign that read:

_TWELVE OAKS_

_OWEN WILKES, OWNER_

_ANYONE DISTERBING THE_

_PEACE ON THIS PLANTATION_

_WILL BE PROSECUTED._

…

Carriages and buggys were headed done a dirt path that lead to the house. Owen Wilkes spotted the O'Hara's arriving and went to greet them.

"Well, Owen Wilkes," said Geoff. "It's a grand day for a barbecue."

"So it seems, Geoff," said Owen. "But why isn't Mrs. O'Hara with you?"

"She's after setting accounts with the overseer," said Geoff. "But she'll be along for the ball tonight."

Owen's daughter, Heather walked up to Geoff.

"Welcome to Twelve Oaks, Mr. O'Hara," she said.

"Thank you kindly, Heather," said Geoff, shaking her hand. "You're daughter's getting prettier every day, Owen," he added as lightly pinched Heather's cheek.

Heather started to walk away, but Owen pulled her back.

"Heather, here are the O'Hara girls," he said. "We must greet them."

Heather's face soured.

"I can't stand Courtney," said Heather bitterly. "If you saw the way she throws herself at Mike."

"Now, now," said Owen, "that's your brother's business. You must remember your duties as hostess. Good morning, girls," he added as the O'Hara sisters got out of the buggy. "Good morning, Courtney."

"Why, Heather Wilkes, what a lovely dress," said Courtney.

"Perfectly lovely, darling," Anne Maria agreed cheerfully.

"I just can't take my eyes off it," Courtney added.

Courtney began walking up the porch steps into the house. As she walked, she was greeted by many, "Good morning, Miss Courtney's." She politely nodded and said "Good morning," back.

"You're looking mighty fine this morning, Miss Courtney," one man said.

"It's a pleasure to see you," another one said.

Courtney wandered along until she found who she was looking for.

"Mike!" she called. "Mike!"

Mike was walking downstairs and smiled when he caught sight of Courtney.

"Courtney, my dear," said Mike kindly as Courtney walked up to him and shook his hand.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Courtney said. "I've got something I must tell you. Can't we go some place where it's quiet?"

"Yes," said Mike, "I'd like to but I… I have something to tell you too. Something I hope you'll be glad to hear. But come and say hello to my cousin Zoey."

"Oh, do we have to?" Courtney grumbled.

"She's been looking forward to seeing you again," said Mike. "Zoey! Here's Courtney."

Zoey turned her sweet face to look at Mike and Courtney and smiled brightly.

"Courtney," Zoey said happily, taking Courtney's hand. "I'm so glad to see you again.

"Zoey Hamilton!" said Courtney with fake cheerfulness. "What a surprise to run into you here. I hope you're going to stay with us a few days at least."

"I hope I shall stay long enough for us to become real friends, Courtney," said Zoey sweetly. "I do so want us to be."

"We'll keep her here," said Mike. "Won't we, Courtney?"

"We'll just have to make the biggest fuss over her, won't we?" said Courtney. She turned to Zoey. "If there's anybody who knows how to give a girl a good time, it's Mike. Though I expect our good times will seem sill to you because you're so serious."

"Oh, Courtney," said Zoey, you have so much life. "I've always admired you so. I wish I could be more like you."

"You mustn't flatter me, Zoey, and say things you don't me," said Courtney.

"Nobody could accuse Zoey of being insincere," said Mike. "Could they, my dear?"

"Well, then she's not like you, is she, Mike," said Courtney, laughing. "Mike never means a word he says to any girl."

Courtney turned around and saw Zoey's brother and Heather's beau, Alejandro Hamilton.

"Oh, why, Alejandro Hamilton, you handsome old thing, you," Courtney continued, holding out her hand so that Alejandro could kiss it.

"But, oh, Miss O'Hara, I—" Alejandro started, but Courtney cut him off.

"Was it kind to bring your good-looking brother here," said Courtney, "just to break my poor, simple, country-girl's heart?"

…

Anne Maria and Heather watched the scene before them in disgust.

"Look at Courtney," said Anne Maria. "She never even noticed Alejandro before. And now just because he's your beau, she's after him like a hornet.

…

"Alejandro Hamilton," said Courtney. "I want to eat barbecue with you. And mind you don't go philandering with any other girl, 'cause I'd be mighty jealous."

"I won't, Miss O'Hara," said Alejandro as Courtney started walking away. "I couldn't!"

Courtney walked over to the staircase and saw Anne Maria's beau, Noah Kennedy.

"I do declare, Noah Kennedy, if you don't look dashing," said Courtney holding out her hand for it to be kissed.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Courtney," said Noah.

"Alejandro and Trent asked me to eat barbecue with them," Courtney started, "but I told them I couldn't because I promised you."

…

"You needn't be so amused," said Heather. "Look at her! She's after you're beau now!"

Anne Maria's eyes widened as she turned to look at Courtney and Noah. But after a moment, she smiled and walked towards them.

…

"Oh, that's mighty flattering of you, Miss Courtney," Noah said.

As he was saying this, Anne Maria ran up behind Scarlett and dragged Noah away.

One of Courtney's friends, Dakota Calvert walked up to Courtney.

"What's your sister so mad about?" Dakota asked. "You sparkin' her beau?"

"As if I couldn't get a better beau than that old maid in britches," said Courtney.

Courtney turned her head and saw Scott and Justin Tarleton walking down the stairs, both had an arm linked with a woman.

"Scott and Justin Tarleton, you handsom old things!" said Courtney before changing her mind. "Oh, no you're not! I won't say that. I'm mad at you!"

"What have we done?" Justin asked.

"You haven't been near me all day," Courtney pouted. "I wore this old dress 'cause I thought you liked it. I was counting on eating barbecue with you two."

"Well, you are, Courtney," said Scott.

"Of course you are," said Justin.

Courtney's face broke out into a smile and she looked between the two boys.

"Oh, I never can make up my mind which of you two is handsomer," she said. "I was awake all night trying to figure it out."

Courtney started to head further up the stairs with Justin and Scott smiling as she walked away. The girls they were with angrily grabbed their arms and pulled them away.


	5. Introducing Duncan

**A/N: This chapter's pretty short and I'm really sorry about that, but it's a short scene and that's the way it is in the movie, so I'm just going with it. But, if you think it's too short, don't worry. I'll try to have another chapter up later today. To be honest, I have no idea why they just didn't combine this scene and the last one and just call it "Twelve Oaks and Introducing Rhett." But, oh, well. That doesn't make the movie any less awesome.**

**Review Responses:**

**DaleJr.88-Thank you! I'm so happy to know you're enjoying this story. :)**

…

Part One, Chapter Five

Introducing Duncan

…

Courtney walked up the stairs of the Wilkes' house with Dakota at her side. She turned her head and looked at the bottom of the stairs with wide eyes.

"Dakota, who's that?" Country asked, not taking her eyes off the bottom of the stairs.

"Who?" Dakota asked, looking where Courtney was looking.

"That man looking at us and smiling," Courtney clarified.

Dakota looked at the handsome, green-mohawked man at the bottom of the stairs.

"The nasty, dark one," Courtney added.

"My dear, don't you know?" Dakota asked shocked that Courtney didn't know who the man was. "That's Duncan Butler. He's from Charleston. He has the most terrible reputation."

Duncan leaned on the railing and continued to smile up at Courtney.

"He looks as if, as if he knows what I look like without my shimmy!" Courtney exclaimed quietly.

"Courtney!" Dakota scolded Courtney for being so improper. "My dear, he isn't received."

He spends a lot of his time up North all because his folks in Charleston won't even speak to him," said Dakota. "He was expelled from West Point, he's so fast. And then there's that business about that girl he wouldn't marry."

"Tell, tell!" Courtney begged as he reached the top of stairs.

"Well, he took her out buggy riding in the late afternoon without a chaperone!" Dakota exclaimed in a quiet voice that sounded quite shocked at the indecency of the situation. "And then, he refused to marry her!"

Dakota proceeded to whisper something into Courtney's ear. Courtney gasped, her mouth forming an "O" shape, and she whispered something into Dakota's ear.

"No," said Dakota, shaking her head, "but she was ruined just the same."

…

Mike and Zoey were standing in a dark room in front of the doors leading to the back porch.

"Mike!" Zoey said cheerfully.

"Happy?" Mike asked.

"So happy!" Zoey confirmed.

Mike opened up the doors.

"You seem to belong here," said Mike, "as if it had all been imagined for you."

"I like to feel that I belong to the thing you love," said Zoey.

"You love Twelve Oaks as I do," said Mike.

"Yes, Mike," said Zoey looking out at the people who were mingling and having a good time. "I love it as, as more than a house. It's a whole world that wants only to be graceful and beautiful."

"It's so unaware that it may not last," said Mike, "forever."

"You're afraid of what may happen if the war comes, aren't you?" Zoey asked. "No war can come into our world, Mike. Whatever comes, I'll love you, just as I do now, until I die."

Mike brought Zoey's hand to his lips and kissed them.


	6. Courtney's Admirers

**Review Responses:**

**Applause2014-I'm so glad you're enjoying this story. I'm really excited for your version of **_**Gone with the Wind**_**. You're a great writer as I have seen with you **_**Wizard of Oz**_** story and I love the **_**Gone with the Wind **_**book, so I have no doubt it'll be incredible and I'll love it. Do you have any idea who will play the supporting characters? And about interactions, there's going to be a big debate with all of the men in the next chapter. I'm going to start it a little after I finished this and hopefully have it up by seven, maybe even sooner. It all depends, really. The scenes in the movie are pretty short, so it shouldn't take that long, but my mom is forcing me to go to the gym or else she'll cancel Netflix. Also I want to have as many chapters up as possible by tonight because tomorrow is my last day of summer school and we're just going to be watching a movie, so me and my friend are going to work on a story and we're using Gone with the Wind as our inspiration. Since we don't have the book, we figured having the movie dialogue would work fine.**

…

Part One, Chapter Six

Courtney's Admirers

…

Courtney was sitting on a white bench in the backyard of the Wilkes' home. She was surrounded by Justin and Scott Tarleton, Alejandro Hamilton, and about twenty other men. Some of them were sitting on chairs, others were sitting on the ground, and some were just standing. All of them were eating.

"Now isn't this better than sitting at a table?" Courtney said smiling. "A girl hasn't got but two sides to her at a table."

Courtney handed the plate to Justin Tarleton and Scott handed her a glass of lemonade with ice in it. Courtney took a sip.

"I'll go get her dessert," said Justin.

"Here, she said me," said Scott.

"No, let me," said Alejandro.

Courtney looked to Alejandro.

"I think," Courtney started but then looked away pretending to think before turning back to Alejandro with a smile on her face, "I think Alejandro Hamilton may get it."

"Oh, thank you, Miss O'Hara," said Alejandro. "Thank you."

"Go get it!" said one of Courtney's admirers.

"Isn't he the luckiest?" another said.

Courtney's face looked ahead and saw Mike and Zoey walking arm in arm. Alejandro returned with a slice of cake.

"Miss O'Hara," he said, "I love you."

"I-I don't guess I'm as hungry as I thought," said Courtney, pushing the cake away.

She continued looking at Zoey and Mike, a heartbreaking look on her face, though none of her admirers had noticed it.

…

Leshawna, who had come with the O'Hara's to help get the girls ready for their afternoon naps, was helping Courtney out of her dress.

"Why do I have to take a nap?" Courtney asked stubbornly. "I'm not tired."

"Well brought-up young ladies take naps at parties," said Leshawna helping Courtney take off her hoop skirt. "And it's high time you started behavin' yourself and actin' like you was Miss Bridgette's daughter."

"When we were in Saratoga I didn't notice any Yankee girls taking naps," Courtney pointed out.

"No," said Leshawna, "and you ain't gonna see no Yankee girls at the ball tonight either."

Leshawna walked away and Anne Maria walked up to Courtney.

"How was Mike today, Courtney?" Anne Maria asked. "He didn't seem to be paying much attention to you."

"You mind your own business!" Courtney said.

But Anne Maria kept a smug smirk on her face. Courtney turned back to her.

"You'll be lucky not to lose ol' Kennedy," Courtney taunted.

"You've been sweet on Mike for months," said Anne Maria. "His engagement's gonna be announced tonight. Pa said so this morning."

"That's as much as you know," Courtney snapped back at her.

Courtney stuck her tongue out making a "nuye" sound. Anne Maria copied her sister's action making the same noise. Courtney did the same thing again. Leshawna walked up to them looking a bit angry.

"Miss Courtney!" Leshawna scolded. "Miss Anne Maria. You all behave yourselves. Actin' like poor white trash children."

Courtney lay down on the bed.

"If you's old enough to go to parties, you's old enough to act like ladies," Leshawna continued.

"Who cares!" said Courtney quietly, burying her face into the soft pillow.

…

All the girls in attendance were lying down on beds, couches and the floor. Small slave girls were fanning them.

Courtney was awake and wearing her dress. She was putting her finger to her lips, signaling the slave girls to be quiet as she walked through the room.

Courtney walked up to a vanity and looked herself over in the mirror. She pinched her cheeks lightly so they would have more of a blush affect. Deciding she looked nice, she left the room.


	7. The Debate

**Review Responses:**

**DaleJr.88-Thank you so much! I am so glad to hear how much you like it. It means so much to me! :)**

...

Part One, Chapter Seven

The Debate

...

Courtney walked into the hallway and could hear a debate the men were having.

"We've borne enough insults from the meddling Yankees," Courtney heard her father, Geoff say passionately. "It's time we made them understand we'll keep our slaves with or without their approval. 'Twas the sovereign right of the state of Georgia to secede from the Union!"

"That's right," one man agreed.

"The South must assert herself by force of arms," Geoff continued. "After we've fired on the Yankee rascals at fort Sumter, we've got to fight! There's no other way!"

"Fight!" exclaimed another. "That's right! Fight!"

"Let the Yankees be the ones to ask for peace!" another chimed in.

"The situation is very simple," Geoff went on. "The Yankees can't fight and we can."

Everyone in the room agreed.

"There won't even be a battle, that's what I think," said Scott Tarleton. "They'll just turn and run everytime."

"One Southerner can lick 20 Yankees," someone chimed in.

"We'll finish them off in one fight," Scott continued. "Gentleman can always fight better than rabble."

"Yes," Noah Kennedy agreed. "Gentleman always ight better than rabble."

"And what does the captain of out troop say?" Geoff asked.

"Well, gentleman," Mike started, looking down at his small, empty glass, "if Georgia fights, I go with her. But, like my father, I hope that the Yankees will let us leave the Union in peace."

"But, Mike-" Scott started.

"But, Mike, they've insulted us," Justin said.

"You can't mean you don't want war!" said Noah.

"Most of the miseries in the world are caused by war," said Mike, standing up. "And when the wars were over no one knew what they were about."

"If it wasn't that I knew you-" Scott started before everyone started to surround Mike, trying to talk some sense into him.

But, Geoff stopped everybody.

"Now, gentlemen, Mr. Butler's been up North, I hear," he said. "Don't you agree with us, Mr. Butler?"

Everybody turned to Duncan.

"I think it's hard winning a war with words, gentleman," Duncan said.

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Alejandro Hamilton.

"I mean there's not a cannon factory in the whole South," said Duncan.

"What difference does that make to a gentleman?" Justin asked.

"I'm afraid it'll make a great deal of difference to a great many of gentleman, sir," Duncan said.

"Are you hinting, Mr. Butler, that the Yankees can lick us?" Alejandro asked.

"No, I'm not hinting," said Duncan. "I'm saying very plainly that the Yankees are better equipped than we. They've got factories, shipyards, coal mines, and a fleet to bottle up out harbors and starve us to death. All we've got is cotton and slaves adn arrogance."

"That's Yankee treachery!" some yelled.

Geoff tried to stop them

"Sir, I refuse to listen to any renegade talk!" Alejandro snapped.

"I'm sorry if the truth offends you," said Duncan.

"Apologies aren't enough, sir!" said Alejandro. "I hear you were turned out of West Point, Mr. Duncan Butler and that you aren't recieved by any decent family in Charleston, not even your own!"

Duncan was just smiling.

"I apologize again for all my shortcomings," said Duncan. He turned to Mike. "Mr. Wilkes, perhaps you wont mind if I walk about and look over your place. I seem to be spoiling everybody's brandy and cigars and... dreams of victory."

Duncan left the room. Courtney saw him coming and went to hide behind a curtain.

That's just about what you could expect from somebody like Duncan Butler," said one man.

"You did everything but call him out," said Geoff.

"He refused to fight," said Alejandro.

"Not quite that, Charles," said Mike. "He refused to take advantage of you."

"Take advantage of me?" Alejandro asked incredulously.

"Yes," said Mike, "he's on of the best shots in the country as he's proved a number of times against a steadier hands and cooler heads than yours."

"I'll show him," said Alejandro.

"Don't go tweaking his anymore," said Mike. "You may be needed for far more important fighting, Alejandro. Now, if you'll excuse me, Mr. Butler is our guest. I think I'll just show him around."

With that, Mike left the room.


	8. Declaration of Love

Part One, Chapter Eight

Declaration of Love

...

Courtney saw Mike exit the room. She got out from behind her hiding space and ran after him. He went down a hallway and Courtney continued to follow him. She stopped in front of the open door to the library and called out for him.

"Mike!" she called.

Mike turned around. Courtney beckoned him with her arm to follow her into the library.

"Mike," Courtney breather happily.

"Courtney," said Mike. "Who're you hiding from in here."

As Mike walked inside, Courtney closed the double doors of the library.

"What are you up to?" Mike continued, curious as to what Courtney was doing. He sat on the arm of a small chair. "Well, why aren't you upstairs resting with the other girls? What is this, Courtney? A secret?"

"Oh, Mike, Mike," said Courtney, "I love you."

"Courtney!" Mike gasped.

"I love you, I do!" Courtney continued.

"Well, isn't it enough that you've gathered every other man's heart today?" Mike asked. "You've always had mine. You cut your teeth on it."

"Oh, don't tease me now," Courtney begged. "Have I your heart, my darling? I love you, I love you."

Mike stood up.

"You mustn't say such things," said Mike. "You'll hate me for hearing them."

"Oh, I could never hate you," said Courtney, "and I know you must care about me. Oh, you do care, don't you?"

Mike nodded.

"Yes," he said, "I care."

Courtney closed her eyes waiting for a kiss.

"Oh, can't we go away and forget we ever said these thing?" Mike asked.

"But how can we do that?" Courtney asked. "Don't you want to marry me."

"I'm going to marry Zoey," Mike said.

"But you can't," said Courtney. "Not if you care for me."

"Oh, my dear, why must you make me say things that will hurt you?" Mike said. "How can I make you understand? You're so young and unthinking. You don't know what marriage means."

"I know I love you," said Courtney, "and I want to be your wife. You don't love Zoey."

"She's like me, Courtney," said Mike. "She's part of my blood and we love each other."

"But you love me," Courtney said pleadingly.

"How could I help loving you?" said Mike. "You have all the passion for life that I lack. That kind of love isn't enough to make a successful marriage for two people as different as we are."

"Well, why don't you just say it, you coward?" Courtney said, suddenly angry and glaring at Mike. "You're afraid to marry me. You'd rather live with that silly little fool who can't speak except to say "yes" and "no" and raise a passel of mealy-mouthed brats just like her."

Courtney began walking quickly away.

"You mustn't say such things about Zoey," said Mike.

"Who are you to tell me I mustn't?" Courtney snapped. "You led me on, you made me believe you wanted to marry me."

"Now, Courtney, be fair," said Mike. "I never at any time-"

"You did, it's true you did!" Courtney exclaimed now in tears. "I'll hate you till I die! I can't think of anything bad enough to call you."

Courtney raised her hand and slapped Mike's face.

Mike didn't say anything, he just walked away and left the room."

Courtney saw a porcelain vase on the table. She picked it up and threw it at the wall. Someone whistled and the head of Duncan Butler popped up. Courtney gasped.

"Has the war started?" he asked.

"Sir, you-you should have made your presence known," Courtney stuttered nervously.

"In the middle of that beautiful love scene?" Duncan asked. "That wouldn't have been very tactful, would it? But don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Sir, you are no gentleman!" Courtney snapped as she began to walk away.

"And you, Miss, are no lady," said Duncan.

Courtney turned back to him, looking offened.

"Don't think I hold that against," said Duncan. "Ladies have never held any charm for me."

"First you take a low common advantage of me," said Courtney, "then you insult me."

"I meant it as a compliment and I hope to see more of you," said Duncan, "when your free of the spell of the elegant Mr. Wilkes. He doesn't strike me as half as good enough for a girl of your, what was it? Your 'passion for living.'"

"How dare you!" Courtney snapped. "You aren't fit to wipe his boots."

Courtney turned and began running out of the room. Duncan laughed.

"And you were going to hate him for the rest of your life," Duncan said.

Courtney ran out of the library. She began running up the stairs but stopped when she heard voices coming down the stairs. That meant some of the girls were up. They were Zoey Hamilton, Heather Wilkes, and Courtney's sister, Anne Maria O'Hara. She went to hide behind the stairs.

"She certainly made a fool of herself running after all the men at the barbecue," said the voice of Heather.

"That's not fair, Heather," said Zoey. "She's so naturally attractive, the men just naturally flock to her.

"Oh, Zoey, you're just too good to be true," said Anne Maria. "Didn't you see her going after your brother Alejandro?"

"Yes, and she knows Alejandro belongs to me," said Heather.

"Oh, you're wrong, Heather," said Zoey. "Courtney's just high-spirted and vivacious."

"Men may flirt with girls like that but they don't marry them," said Heather.

"I think you're being very mean to her," said Zoey.

Courtney heard, and when they reached the bottom of the stairs, watched, the scene, tears started coming out of her eyes.


	9. The Proposal

**Review Responses:**

**Applause2014-Thank you so much! And I love the cast list.**

**DaleJr.88-Thank you!**

...

Part One, Chapter Nine

The Proposal

...

As Courtney cried, someone shouted with joy. Courtney started walking out from her spot under the stairs and started walking up them.

"War! War's declared! War!" some people began yelling.

Men started running out of the room their debate was being held in and out the door and women running down the stairs.

Alejandro ran inside with a wide grin on his face.

"Miss O'Hara!" he called out, looking for Courtney. When he saw her he ran running towards her. "Miss O'Hara!"

"Isn't it thrilling?" he said as he caught up with her. "Mr. Lincoln had called for soldiers, volunteers to fight against us."

"Oh, fiddle-dee-dee!" said Courtney. "Don't you men ever think of anything important."

"But it's war, Miss O'Hara, and everybody's going off to enlist," said Alejandro. "Right away. I'm going, too."

"Everybody?" Courtney asked as a thought struck her.

She ran off to the window and looked outside. Men were getting on horses and running off Alejandro followed her.

"Oh, Miss O'Hara, will you be sorry?" Alejandro asked. "To see us go, I mean."

"I'll cry into my pillow every night," said Courtney, not really meaning it.

"Miss O'Hara, I told you I loved you," said Alejandro. "I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world, and the sweetest and the dearest. I know I couldn't hope that you could love me. I'm so clumsy and stupid and not nearly good enough for you. But if you could, if you could think of marrying me I'd do anything in the world for you. Just anything. I promise.

"What did you say?" Courtney asked.

"Miss O'Hara, I said, would you marry me?" Alejandro asked again.

Courtney looked out of the window and saw Mike and Zoey kiss passionately. Courtney turned to Alejandro.

"Yes, Mr. Hamilton, I will," said Courtney.

"You will?" Alejandro gasped. "You'll marry me. You'll wait for me?"

"Oh, I don't think I wanna wait," said Courtney.

"You mean you'll marry me before I go?" Alejandro asked. "Oh, Miss O'Hara. Courtney."

Alejandro kissed Courtney's hands.

"When may I speak to your father?" Alejandro continued.

"The sooner the better," said Courtney.

"I'll go now," Alejandro said. "I can't wait. Will you excuse me, dear."

Alejandro kissed Courtney's hands again.

"Dear," he repeated happily.

"Mr. O'Hara, Mr. O'Hara," Alejandro called, running off to find Courtney's father.

Courtney went back to looking out the window. She saw Mike on his horse and Zoey holding his hand.

"It'll be a week at before they call on me." said Mike.

"Only a week and then they'll take you away from me," said Zoey.

They kissed passionately again.

Courtney's eyes began to water as Mike rode away.

...

At Courtney and Alejandro's wedding, Zoey walked up to Courtney and grabbed her hands and kissed her cheeks.

"Courtney, I thought of you at our wedding yesterday," said Zoey, "and I hoped that yours would be as beautiful, and it was."

"Was it?" Courtney asked.

Zoey nodded.

"Now we're really and truly sister," said Zoey happily. She turned to her brother and walked away with him.

Mike walked up to Courtney and kissed her cheek before walking away. Alejandro walked back up to her.

"Don't cry, darling," said Alejandro, "the war will be over in a few weeks and I'll be coming back to you."

But still Courtney continued to cry until she was sobbing.


	10. The Widow

Part One, Chapter 10

The Widow

...

_Though Captain Hamilton was not granted a hero's death upon the field of glory, he was none the less a hero, dying of pneumonia._

...

Courtney put on her black mourning hat with a veil and looked herself over in the mirror, not at all liking how she looked. She took the hat of and put on a bright fuscia and blue one and smiled. The door to Courtney's room opened and Leshawna was standing in the doorway. She was shocked when she saw Courtney with the hat on her head.

"Miss Courtney!" Leshawna gasped.

Courtney turned her head to look at Leshawna for a moment before looking back into the mirror.

"Well, I don't care," said Courtney. "I'm too young to be a widow."

"Miss Courtney," Leshawna said reproachfully.

"Why, I just go around scaring people in that thing," said Courtney gesturing to her mourning hat.

"You ain't supposed to be around people," said Leshawna. "You's in mounrin'."

"For what?" said Courtney. "I don't feel anything.

Courtney walked to her bed sat on it.

Why should I have to pretend and pretend..." Courtney said before she started crying.

Bridgette ran into the room.

"What is it?" Bridgette asked. She looked at Courtney. "Oh, baby."

She walked over to Courtney's bed and hugging her crying daughter.

"What is it, dear?" Bridgette asked.

"My life is over," Courtney sobbed. "Nothing will ever happen to me anymore. Oh, Mother. I know you'll think I'm horrible, but I just can't bear going around in black. It's bad enough not being able to go to any parties, but looking this way too."

Bridgette smiled and held Courtney closer.

"I don't think you're at all horrible," said Bridgette. "It's only natural to look young and be young when you are young. Oh, baby. How would you like to go visiting somewhere? Savannah perhaps?"

"What would I do in Savannah?" Courtney asked.

"Well, Atlanta then," suggested Bridgette. "There's lots going on there. And you could stay with Zoey and her Aunt Dawn."

"Zoey," Courtney said. "Yes. Yes, I could, couldn't I?"

Leshawna was watching and shaking her head.

"Oh, Mother, you're sweet to me, sweeter than anybody in the world," said Courtney.

"You'd like it, really?" Bridgette asked.

Courtney nodded vigorously.

"All right then," said Bridgette kindly. "Now stop your crying and smile."

Courtney did as her mother said.

"You can take Katie with you," Bridgette continued.

Bridgette got off of the bed.

"Start packing Miss Courney's things, Leshawna," Bridgette continued. "I'll go write the necessary letters."

"Atlanta!" Courtney said excitedly, a forgotten tear running down her cheek.

"Savannah would be better for you," said Leshawna. "You'd just get in trouble in Atlanta."

"What trouble are you talking about?" Courtney asked somewhat coldly.

"You know what trouble I's talkin' about," said Leshawna. "I's talking about Mist' Mike Wilkes. He'll be coming to Atlana when he gets his leave and you're sitting there waitin' like a spider. He belongs to Miss Zoey-"

"You go pack my things like Mother said," Courtney snapped.


	11. Atlanta Bazaar

Part One, Chapter Eleven

Atlanta Bazaar

...

Courtney, Zoey and Zoey's Aunt Dawn were at a Bazaar in Atlanta to help raise money for the cause. They were at their own little booth and all wearing black mourning for Alejandro. Because they were in mourning, they were not allowed to dance with the other couples.

"They're all whispering and I just know it's about her," said Aunt Dawn to Zoey about Courtney.

"What's it matter what they say, Aunt Dawn?" said Zoey smiling reproachfully to her aunt.

"But Courtney is living under my roof so they all think I'm responsible for her," said Aunt Dawn, "and for a widow to appear in public at a social gathering! Everytime I think of it I feel faint."

"But Aunt Dawn, you know Courtney came here only to help raise money for the cause," said Zoey. "It was splendid of her to make that sacrifice. Anyone would think, to hear you talk that she came here to dance instead of to sell things."

Courtney's hand rested on her cheek, but, underneath the table, her feet were dancing along to the up-tempo music.

...

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the doctor, Dave Meade called running up onto the stage as all of the couples stopped dancing. "I have important news! Glorious news! Another triumph for our maginficent men in arms."

Cheers erupted throughout the large crowd.

"General Lee has completely whipped the enemy," Dave said loudly for everyone to hear. "And swept the Yankee Army northward from Virginia."

Everyone cheered louder. Men embraced their dance partners, lifting them from the air. After a moment, dave lifted his arms up to silence everybody. Zoey watched with a look of wonder on her face and Courtney watche with a look of indifference on her face.

"And now a happy surprise for us all," Dave continued. "We have with us tonight that most daring of blockade-runners, whose fleet schooners slipping past the Yankee guns have brought us here the very woolens and laces we were tonight. I refer, ladies and gentlemen, to that will-o'-the-wisp of the bounding main. None other than our friend from Charleston, Captain Duncan Butler!"

Everyone turned to the back of the room where Duncan was standing. He bowed as everyone applauded him. Courtney looked at him nervously. When Duncan caught sight of her, he smild charmingly. Zoey looked at him with awe while Courtney looked terrified.

...

Courtney went back to her booth, but her dress got caught in the entrence. Duncan came up behind her.

"Permit me," said Duncan and once Courtney nodded, he helped her dress get through the entrance.

Duncan went the other way and went up to Zoey, who was smiling brightly, and he took her hand.

"Captain Butler," said Zoey happily, "it's such a pleasure to see you again. I met you last at my husband's home."

"That's kind of you to remember me, Mrs. Wilkes," said Duncan, letting go of Zoey's hand.

"Did you meet Captain Butler at Twelve Oakes, Courtney?" Zoey asked, her and Duncan turning to face her.

"Yes," said Courtney, her eyes drifting to them for a split second before turning back to the floor. "I, I think so."

"Only for a moment, Mrs. Hamilton," said Duncan. "It was in the library. You had broken something."

"Yes, Captain Butler," said Courtney as she finally turned to face him revealing an aggrivated look, "I remember you."

"Ladies, the Confederacy asks for yoyr jewelry in behalf of our nobel cause," said a man with a basket full of gold as he approached them."

"We aren't wearing any jewelery," Courtney told the man in a slightly cold tone. "We're in mourning."

"Wait," said Duncan reaching into his jacket. "On behalf of Mrs. Wilkes and Mrs. Hamilton."

He pulled out a gold cigar case and opened it. He took out the two cigars thst were in there and placed the case into the basket.

"Thank you, Captain Butler," said the man holding the basket as he began to walk away.

"Just a moment, please," said Zoey as she began reaching one hand to the other, going for her wedding ring and taking it off her finger and putting it in the basket.

"But it's you're wedding ring, ma'am," said the man holding the basket, shocked at what she was doing.

"It may help my husband more, off my finger," said Zoey in a very kind and sincere tone.

"Thank you," said the man holding the basket as he started to walk away once again.

"That was a very beutiful thing to do, Mrs. Wilkes," said Duncan, looking at Zoey intently.

"Here," said Courtney taking off her black glove and then taking off her wedding ring. "You can have mine, too, for the cause."

"And you, Mrs. Hamilton," said Duncan giving Courtney a knowing look. "I know just how much that means to you."

At that moment, Dave was walking up to them from behind and then he had called for Zoey.

"Yes, Doctor?" Zoey asked in a soft voice, turing around so that she would be able to face him.

"I need your approval as a member of the Comitee for something we want to do that's rather shocking," Dave said. "Will you excuse us, please?"

And with that, Dave started walking off with Zoey following close behind him.

"I'll tell you one thing," Duncan told Courtney, "the war makes the most peculiar widows."

"I wish you'd go away," said Courtney. "If you had any raising you'd know I never want to see you again."

Courtney walked away to the back of the booth. Duncan laughed slightly as he followed her.

"Now, why be silly?" Duncan asked. "You've no reason for hating me. I'll carry your guilty secret to the grave.

Courtney thought for a moment and then her face began to brake out into a slight smile.

"I guess I'd be unpatriotic to hate one of the great heroes of war," Courtney said to him. "I do declare I was surprised to see you turn out to be such a noble character."

"I can't take advantage of your little girl ideas, Miss O'Hara," Duncan said. "I'm neither noble or heroic."

"But you are a blockade-runner," Courtney pointed out, slightly shocked at what he was saying.

"For profit," said Duncan, and he sounded very selfish to Courtney's ears, "and profit only."

"Are you telling me you don't believe in the cause?" Courtney asked, even more shocked than before."

"I believe in Duncan Butler," said Duncan surely. "He's the only cause I know. The rest doesn't mean much to me."

A trumpet sounded from the stage. Everyone turned and saw a man in uniform playing the trumpet and Dave standing next to him.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," said Dave, "I have a startling surprise for the benefit of the hospital. Gentlemen, if you wish to lead the opening real with the lady of your choice, you must bid for her."

All of the girls squealed with delight at that statement, and both men and women began clapping.

...

At one are of the ballroom, Ella Merriwether approached Dave's wife, Sky. Ella had an angry look on her face.

"Sky Meade, how can you permit our husband to conduct this, this slave auction?" Ella asked.

"Ella Merriweather, how dare you criticize me!" Sky snapped. "Zoey Wilkes told the doctor that id it's for the benefit of the cause, it's quite alright."

"She did!" Ella gasped, turning to Aunt Dawn, who was fanning herself nervously at the idea of her niece doing that.

"Oh dear, oh dear," said Aunt Dawn. "Where are my smelling salts.I think I shall faint."

"Don't you dare faint, Dawn Hamilton," said Ella and Aunt Dawn stopped fanning hersef to look at Ella. "If Zoey says it's all right, it is all right."

Aunt Dawn smiled with relief that she would not be judged by the choices her niece made.

...

"Come gentlemen, do I hear your bids?" Dave called. "Make your offers. Don't be bashful, gentlemen."

"Twenty dollars," one man shouted out, "twenty dollars for Miss Samey Merriwether."

"Twenty-five dollars for Miss Amy Elsing," another man had shouted out excitedly, referring to the blonde on his arm.

"Only twenty-five dollars to give to your-" Dave started before he was interrupted by Duncan.

"One hundred and fifty dollars in gold," said Duncan, as he walke closer to the stage.

"For what lady, sir?" Dave asked while he turned so he would be able to face Duncan.

"For Mrs. Charles Hamilton," said Duncan as he continued to walk closer to the stage.

Courtney's face turned to a look of shocke before it broke out into a wide smile. She had the chance to dance!

"For whom, sir?" Dave asked, unsure of whether or not he had heard Duncan correctly.

"Mrs. Charles Hamilton," Duncan repeated, as he still walked closer to the stage at the front of the room.

"Mrs. Hamilton is in mourning, Captain Butler," said Dave, "but I'm sure any od our Atlanta belles would be proud to-"

"Dr. Meade, I said Mrs. Charles Hamilton," Duncan repeated again, in attempt to get Courtney out of her 'mourning.'

"She will not consider it, sir," said Dave sternly, shaking his head as he was saying this.

"Oh yes, I will," said Courtney, exiting the booth to the sound of people gasping with disbilief and she walked up to Duncan.

Duncan then turned to her and then he gave her one of his trademarked charming smiles.

Aunt Dawn had practically fainted and was making "oh" sounds as Ella Merriwether and Sky Meade fanned her.

"Choose your partners for the Virginia Reel," the conductor had called from atop the stage.

Courtney had walked up to Duncan smiling at him and she gave him a little curtsey as Duncan continued to smile.

"We've sort of shocked the Confederacy," Duncan said to Courtney, but Courtney continued to smile.

"It's a bit like blockade-running, isn't it?" Courtney asked as her smiled had turned into a beam.

"It's worse," Duncan said honestly, but he continued. "But I expect a very fancy profit out of it."

"Well, I don't care what you expect or what they think," said Courtney happily. "I'm going to dance and dance. Tonight I wouldn't mind dancing with Abe Lincoln himself."

Duncan and Courtney got further apart so that they would be able to dance. There were two lines. Women in one, men in the other. The music started playing and the women and men approached each other. When they reached each other, the men bowed and the women curtsied. Duncan and the woman at the opposite end of the line. They grabbed had and danced in circles. When they were done, the went back to the previous positions and Courtney and the man at the opposite end of the men's line did the same thing as everyone in line started to clap. Once they were done, Duncan and Courtney approached each other, joined hands, and danced down the line.

...

Later that evening was waltzing, including Duncan and Courtney.

"Another dance and my reputation will be lost forever," said Courtney with a smiled, despite what she had said.

"With enough courage, you could do without a reputation," said Duncan mirroring Courtney's smile.

"Oh, you do talk scandoulos," Courtney said, amused, as she smiled and laughed a little bit. "You do waltz devinely, Captain Butler."

"Don't start flirting with me," said Duncan. "I'm not one of your plantation beaux. I want more than flirting from you."

"What do you want?" Courtney asked, as her eyes widened, making her look innocent.

"I'll tell you, Courtney O'Hara, if you'll take that Southern belle simper off you face," said Duncan, making Courtney's smile vanish. "Some day I want you to say to me the words I heard you say to Mike Wilkes: 'I love you.'"

"That's something you'll never hear from me, Captain Butler, as long as you live," Courtney said.

...

_Dear Mrs. Wilkes,_

_The Confederacy may need the lifeblood of it's men, but not the heart's blood of it's women. I have redeemed your ring an return it herewith._

_When I return form Paris I shall take the libery of calling in her son to express my admiration for the courage and sacrifice of a very great lady._

_Duncan Buter_

"How sweet," said Zoey, "how kind. He is a thoughtful gentleman."

"Fiddle-dee-dee," said Courtney, "why doesn't he say something about my sacrifice?

They looked down at the bottom of the letters.

_P. S. I also enclose Mrs. Hamilton's ring._


	12. Duncan's Gift

**A/N: I probably won't update again until next Monday night or Tuesday morning. I'm going on vacation and I don't know if I'll have Wi-fi. But I will have my laptop so I will be able to write. Happy reading.**

...

Part One, Chapter 12

Duncan's Gift

...

"Oh!" Courtney said with delight as Duncan opened a hat box, carrying a present Duncan had gotton her from Paris.

It was a green velvet bonnet. One one end there was a green feather and on the other there was green taffetta.

"Oh," Courtney gasped yet again with the same delight as Duncan took the bonnett out of the box. "Oh, the darling thing. Oh, Duncan it's lovely. You didn't really bring it all the way from Paris just for me."

"Yes, I thought it was about time I got you out of this fake mourning," said Duncan, handing the bonnett to Courtney. "Next time I'll bring you some green silk for a frock to match it."

"Oh, Duncan," said Courtney, looking towards him her mouth forming a beaming smile.

"It's my duty to our brave boys at the front to keep our girls at home looking pretty," said Duncan.

"Oh, it's so long since I've had anything new," said Courtey, standing on a stool so she could get a good look at herself in the mirror.

She put the bonnet on with the end with the feather in front. She stopped herself and put the end with the taffetta on it in front.

"How do I look?" Courtney asked as she turned around with the green taffetta ribbons crossed in the front.

"Awful," said Duncan, making Courtney's face turn into a look of shock. He stood up and walked over to her. "Just awful."

"Why, what's the matter?" Courtney asked with a shocked and surprised tone of voice.

"This war has stopped being a joke when a girl like you doesn't know how to wear the latest fashions," said Duncan as he took the bonnett off of Courtney's head and turning it around so the end with the feather was in the front.

He started tying the green taffetta ribbons on the bonnet but Courtney said in a laughing tone, "Oh, Duncan, let me do it."

Courtney turned around, her mouth forming a beaming smile, as she tied the green taffetta ribbons in a bow under her chin.

"But Duncan, I don't know how I'd dare wear it," said Courtney, knowing that if she went out of mourning, it would be quite scandalous.

"You will though," said Duncan as Courtney got off the stool revealing pantalettes. "And another thing, those pantalette. I don't know a woman in Paris that wears pantalettes anymore."

"Oh, what do they...?" Courtney started asking, but then she trailed off, a reprimanding look on her face. "You shouldn't talk about such things.

"You little hypocrite," said Duncan. "You don't mind my knowing about them, just my talking."

"But, I really can't go on accepting gifts from you, though you are afully kind," said Courtney.

"I'm not kind," said Duncan. "I'm just tempting you. I never give anything without expecting something in return. I always get paid."

"If you think I'll marry you to pay for a bonnet, I won't," said Courtney, looking Duncan straight in the eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself," said Duncan. He had a charming and winning smile on his face as he walked over to the window.

"Well, I won't kiss you for it either," said Courtney as she followed him to the window.

Duncan turned around and looked at Courtney intently. He wrapped his arms around her and she tilted her head upwards and closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes and look at me," said Duncan, grabbing her chin as Courtney did as she was instructed. "No, I don't think I will kiss you, although you need kissing badly. That's the problem with you. You should be kissed and often. And by someone who knows how."

"Oh, and I suppose you think you're the proper person," said Courtney in a bit of a mocking way.

"I might be," said Duncan, still with the charming an winning smile on his face, "if the the right moment ever came.

"You're a conceited, black-hearted varmint, Duncan Butler," said Courtney. "And I don't know why I let you come and see me."

"I'll tell you why, Courtney," said Duncan. "Because I'm the only man over 16 and under 60 who's around to show you a good time. But cheer up, the war can't last that much longer."

Courtney, wh was fiddling with her bonnet, stopped and turned around to face Duncan.

"Oh really, Duncan?" Courtney asked with a curious and also a somewhat cheerful look. "Why?"

"There's a battle going on that ought to pretty well fix things," said Duncan, "on way or the other."

"Oh, Duncan," Courtney said as her expression changed from curious and somewhat cheerful to somber. "Is Mike in it?"

"So, you still haven't gotten the wooden-headed Mr. Wilkes out of your mind," said Duncan, turning angry. He walked to the foyer and got his hat and coat. "Yes, I suppose he's in it."

"Oh, but tell me, Duncan," Courtney asked in a sort of pleading tone of voice, "Where is it?"

"Some little town in Pennsylvania called Gettysburg," said Duncan reaching for the handle of the door. He opened the door and left.


	13. After Gettysburg

**A/N: So I didn't get the writing I planned on doing while I was on vacation. Instead I watched **_**The Book Thief **_**and The **_**Adventures of Robin Hood**_** (with **_**Gone With The Wind **_**actress, Olivia de Havilland and she did remarkable in that role, too).**

...

_Part One, Chapter Thirteen_

_After Gettysburg_

_..._

_Hushed and grim, Atlanta turned painful eyes towards the far away little town of Gettysburg... and a page of history waited for three days whiled two nations came to death grips on the farm lands of Pennsylvania..._

_..._

People all awaited fearfully as they waited for the lists of people who had been killed, injured, captured or missing to be distributted. So many of them were killed and many people were crying. The conductor of a band hand the band play cheerful music, but some of the younger boys in the band were crying.

Uncle Lightning, Aunt Dawn's coachman walked up to Courtney and Zoey, still in mourning, who were sitting in a carriage.

"They was fightin' fot them so it just got tore in half," said Uncle Lightning handing the list to Zoey.

"Courtney, you look," said Zoey nervously, passing the torn list over to Courtney. "The W's at the end."

"Wellman, Wendell, White, Whitner, Wilkins, Williams, Woolsey, Workman," Courtney read off the list.

"Courtney, you've passed him," said Zoey joyfully. She proceeded to breath a heavy sigh of relief.

"Oh, he isn't there!" said Courtney, also proceeding to take a deap sigh of relief. "He isn't there!"

"Mike's safe!" Zoey said with cheer, folding her hand hands, closing her eyes and lifting her head up. "He isn't listed.

"Oh, he's safe," said Courtney happily, as her face broke out into a beaming smiled and her eyes lighting up, "he safe."

"Oh, Courtney, you're so sweet to worry about Mike like this for me," said Zoey, hugging Courtney close.

They looked up and saw Doctor Dave Meade, his wife Sky and their son Cody sitting in a carriage across the way. Sky was crying into a handkerchief.

"I must go to her," said Zoey sadly as she stood up and began walking over to the Meade's carriage.

"Don't, my dear," said Dave, his arm around his sobbing wife, trying to comfort her. "Not here. Let's go home."

"Dr. Meade," said Zoey nervoudly as she reached the Meade's carriage, "not..." she began to trail off.

"Yes," said Dave sadly with his arms still around his sobbing mess of a wife, "our boy."

"I was making these mittens for him," said Sky, still crying. "He won't need them now."

"Mother, I'm going to enlist!" Cody declared passionately standing up. "I'll show 'em. I'll kill all those Yankees."

"Cody Meade, you hush your mouth," said Zoey pushing him down. "Do you think it will help your mother yo have you off getting shot too? I never heard of anything so silly.

...

Courtney sat reading the names of those who had been killed, injured, missing, or captured when Duncan Butler rode up to her on a horse.

"It's a black day, Courtney," said Duncan, taking off his hat as the horse stopped. "You haven't had any bad news, have you?"

"Mike's safe," Courtney said happily, holding her frilly black parosol over her veil bonneted head.

"I'm glad for Mrs. Wilkes sake," said Duncan. He sounded a bit indifferent to the whole situation.

"But, Duncan, there are so many others," said Courtney, her happy tone being replaced with sadness.

"Many of your friends?" Duncan asked her and he had a slightly curious tone in his voice.

"Just about every family in the county," said Courtney. "The Tarleton boys, Duncan, both of them.

"Yes, look at them," Duncan said with the slightest hint of distaste in his voice, but also a bit of sadness. "All these poor tragic people. The South sinking to it's knees. It'll never rise again. The cause... The cause of living in the past is dying right in front of us."

"I've never heard you talk like that before," said Courtney with a slight tone of curiosity in her voice.

"I'm angry," said Duncan. "Waste always makes me angry angry. And that's what all this is, sheer waste."

Courtney looked at him with a look of sadness. Duncan saw this and he gave her a charming smile.

"But don't be downcast," said Duncan. "Mike Wilkes is still alive to come home to the women who love him... both of them."

Courtney looked away and back at the list. Duncan gave another charming smile and rode away on his horse.


	14. Christmas Furlough

Part One, Chapter Fourteen

Christmas Furlough

...

_Three days Christmas furlough is herely granted to Maj. Mike Wilkes._

...

Confederate soldiers were happily greeted by their relatives at the train station, including Mike Wilkes.

"Oh, you're here!" Zoey said happily as she embraced Mike, who kissed her cheek. "Oh, you're here. You're really here at last. Oh, my dear, I've waited so long."

"Zoey, my dear, m darling wife," said Mike just as happily.

Courtney, wearing the bonnet Duncan had given her as her and Zoey were finally out of mourning, watched the scene with a look of mixed sadness and disgust.

"Oh, but we're forgetting Courtney," said Zoey, still beaming with tears of joy rushing out of her eyes and staining her cheeks.

"Courtney, dear," said Mike as tears started to come to Courtney's eyes. "Well, is this any way yo greet a returning warrior?"

"Mike, I..." Courtney started, but trailed off not being able to find the right words. She forced a smile and said instead, "Merry Christmas, Mike."

...

Uncle Lightning was chasing a skinny rooster with an axe so the family he served could have Christmas dinner. He attempted to grab it while it was sitting on a door, but when his hand touched the rooster, it jumped. Uncle Lightning opened the door and opened his umberella and chased the rooster out in the pouring rain.

"Come on, old gentleman, come on," Uncle Lightning said. "We've got all your wives. We've got all your little chicks. You've got no one to worry your pretty head about leaving. Come on. Now just stand still so you can be a Christmas gift for the white folks. Now hold on. Hold on! Don't go gettin' so uppity, even if you is the last chicken in Atlanta."

...

The rooster was nearly finished. Courtney, Mike, Zoey, and Aunt Dawn were sitting at a different table having conversations.

"Let's not talk about the war," said Courtney. "It's Christmas. Let's talk about Twelve Oaks, and Tara and tall the times before the war. Can we have some more wine."

Uncle Lightning brought the bottle of wine and Aunt Dawn stood up. She went over to Uncle Lightning and picked it up.

"Why did you say there wasn't enough, Uncle Lightning?" Aunt Dawn asked. "There's plenty. It's the very last of my father's fine Madeira. He got it from his uncle Admiral Shawn Hamilton of Savannah, who married his cousin, Izzy Carroll of Carrollton, who was his second cousin once removed and a kin to the Wilkeses too. I saved it to wish Mike a Merry Christmas. But you mustn't drink it all at once because it is the last."

Uncle Lightning was holding a candlebrea and led Zoey and Mike, who was wearing a new tunic that Zoey had made as a Christmas present for him, up the stairs.

"I meant it, my dear," said Mike. "It was a lovely Christmas gift. Only generals have tunics like this, nowadays."

"I'm so happy you like it, dear," said Zoey. There was a joyus smile that was plastered upon her lips.

"Where did you get the cloth?" Mike asked as he touched the grey fabric of the tunic with his hand.

It was sent to me by a Charleston lady," said Zoey. "I nursed her son while he was in the hospital, Mike, before he died and... Oh, you will take good care of it, won't you? You won't let it get torn. Promise me.""

"You mustn't worry," said Mike with a smile on his lips. "I'll bring it back to you without any holes in it, I promise." He looked down as he reached the top of the stairs and saw Courtney. "Good night, my dear."

"Good night, Courtney, darling," said Zoey, still with a smile on her lips as she blew a kiss to Courtney.

Courtney watched them wlk away. Her face was an expression of sadness and pain that was mixed together.

...

Courtney waited by the door for Mike to come down so he could leave to the depot. She turned and saw Uncle Lightning coming down stairs.

"Is it time yet, Uncle Lightning, for Mr. Mike to leave?" Courtney asked with an anxious expression on her face.

"Pretty quick now, Miss Courtney," said Uncle Lightning. He started stepping off the stairs and towards the door.

"Miss Zoey," said Courtney. "She isn't going to the depot with him. She hasn't changed her mind?"

"No, ma'am," said Uncle Lightning. "She's laying down. She's so upset Mist' Wilkes told her she can't even come downstairs."

Courtney looked up and she saw Mike heading down the stairs. Courtney walked up to the banister and said his name.

"Mike, let me go to the depot with you," Courtney said. Her voice had a slight pleading tone in it.

"Oh, Courtney, I'd rather remember you as you are now," said Mike, "not shivering at the depot."

"All right," Courtney muttered in defeat before perking up. "Oh, Mike, I've got a present for you, too."

She took him into the parlor and handed him a yellow sash with fringes. Mike smiled as he looked at it.

"Why, Courtney, it's beautiful," said Mike happily as he undid his belt and took it off. "Tie it on, my dear,"

"While, Zoey was making you a new tunic," said Courtney as she tied on the sash, "I made this to go with it.

"You made this yourself?" Mike asked Courtney and Courtney nodded. "Well, then I shall value it all the more."

"You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you," said Courtney as she finished tying the sash on.

"There's something you can do for me," Said Mike as he looked at Courtney with a little bit of intensity.

"What is it," Courtney asked with some eagerness as she started to move a little closer towards Mike.

"Will you look after Zoey for me?" Mike asked and Courtney's face fell. "She's so frail and gentle and she loves you so much. You see, if I were killed-"

"Oh, you mustn't say that," said Courtney with worry in her tone and her face "It's bad luck. Say a prayer quickly.

"You say one for me," said Mike with the slightest hint of a smile. "We shall need all our prayer now the end is coming.

"The end?" Courtney asked puzzled as she was slightly confused by the words Mike had just said.

"The end of the war," Mike clarified sadly for Courtney. "And the end of our world, Courtney."

"But, Mike," Courtney said worriedly and slightly distressed, "you don't thinkthe Yankees are beating us?"

"Oh, Courtney," said Mike, "my men are barefooted now and the snow in Virginia is deep. When I see them and I see the Yankees coming and coming, always more and more... Well, when the end does come I shall be far away. It'll be a comfort to me to know she has you. You will promise, won't you?"

Courtney, who had not looked at Mike during his entire speech, finally turned to him and she mutter one word, "Yes." There was a moment of silence before Courtney spoke again, "Is that all, Mike?"

"All excpet, goodbye," said Mike sincerly. He stood up, but Courtney frantically grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back.

"Oh, Mike, I can't let you go," Courtney cried with a mix of sadness and passion in her voice.

"You must be brave-" Mike started comforting and soothing Courtney before she inturrupted him with a "No." He continued anyway, "You must. How else can I bear going. Oh, Courtney, you are so fine and strong and beautiful. Not just your sweet face, my dear, but you."

Mike stood up and began walking towards the door. Courtney followed him and grabbed onto him.

"Oh, Mike," said Courtney with a bit of sorrowness and desperation, "kiss me. Kiss me goodbye!"

Mike pulled Courtney in and he gave her a kiss on her forehead. But Courtney wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her back.

"No, Courtney," said Mike as he let go of Courtney and pulled away from their passionate kiss.

"Oh, Mike," said Courtney as tears began making their way out of her eyes and down her cheeks, "I love you. I've always loved you. I've never loved anyone else. I only married Alejandro just to hurt you. Oh, Mike. Tell me you love me. I'll live on it the rest of my life."

"Goodbye," said Mike as he walked out of the parlor and out of the door, leaving Courtney alone.

"Whe the war is over, Mike," said Courtney as ahe watched him walk out of the gate. "When the war is over."

...

_Atlanta prayed while onward surged the triumphant Yankees... Heads were high, but hearts were heavy, as th wounded and the refugees poured into unhappy Georgia..._

...

Courtney and Zoey were in the church which had been converted into a hospital. The were working as nurses.

"And there's a place back home," said one of the soldiers they were nursing, "where a wild plum tree comes to flower in the springtime. Down by the creek, you know."

"Yes, I know," said Zoey sincerly, acknowledging what the patient she was nursing was saying.

"When we were little, my brother and I used to," said the patient, "I told you about my brother, didn't I, ma'am? I know I did. He, we don't know where he is now, ma'am. Since Bull Run we haven't heard anything and..."

"Please," said Zoey as she began to stick a thermometer into the patients mouth. "we must have your tempature now. Just take this in your mouth and not talking anymore. Not just now."

"Zoey, I'm so tired I've got to go home," said Courtney stubbornly. "Aren't you tired, Zoey?"

"No, I'm not tired, Courtney," said Zoey. "This might be... Mike. And only strangers here to comfort him. No, I'm not tired, Courtney. They could all be... Mike."


	15. Gwen's Donation

Part One, Chapter Fifteen

Gwen's Donation

...

Courtney and Zoey stepped out of the church. They were approached by a woman with a scandlous reputation. Her name was Gwen Watling.

"I've been sittin' by this curb one solid hour waiting to speak to you, Miss Wilkes," said Gwen.

Uncle Lightning went up to them and tried to shoo Gwen away by saying, "Go on, you trash, don't you be pesterin' these ladies."

"Don't talk to her Zoey," Courtney said in a warning tone of voice, agreeing with Uncle Lightning that Gwen Watling was no good.

"It's alright, Courtney," said Zoey dismissively. She turned to Gwen and kindly said, "Who are you?"

"My name's Gwen Watlin'," said Gwen. "But that don't matter. I expect you think I've got no business here," she added looking at Courtney.

"Hadn't you best tell me what you want to see me about?" Zoey asked Gwen looking at her.

"First time I come here, I says, 'Gwen, you're a nurse,'" Gwen started. "But the ladies didn't want my kind of nursin'. Well, they was more than likely right. Then I tried givin' 'em money. My money wasn't good enough for 'em, either. Old pea-hens! I know a gentleman who says you're a human bein'. If you are, which they ain't, you'll take my money for the hospital." Gwen handed a handkerchief to Zoey.

"What are you doing here?" Sky Meade asked suddenly turning up behind Zoey and Courtney. "Haven't you been told twice already?"

"This time I'm conversin' with Miss Wilkes," Gwen snapped at Sky. "You might as well take my money, Miss Wilkes. It's good money, even if it is mine."

"I'm sure you're very generous," Zoey reassured Gwen in a gentle and kind tone of voice.

"No, I'm not," said Gwen somewhat dismissivly. "I'm a Confederate like everybody else, that's all."

"Of course you are," said Zoey enthusiastically with the same gentlness and kindness.

"There's some folks who wouldn't feel that way," said Gwen, glaring in Sky Meade's direction. "But maybe they ain't as good Christians as you."

Gwen smiled, picked up her skirts and walked away. Zoey turned and opened the handkerchief and began counting the money.

"Look, Mrs. Meade," said Zoey. "It's a great deal of money. "Ten, twenty, thirty, fifty. And it's not our paper money. It's gold."

"Let me see that handkerchief," said Courtney. She looked it over and saw "D. B." written on it. She turned and saw Gwen riding away in her carriage. "And she's driving away in Duncan Butler's carriage. Oh, if I wasn't a lady what wouldn't I tell that varmint!"


	16. Under Attack

Part One, Chapter Sixteen

Under Attack

...

_Panic hit the City with the first of Sherman's shells.. Helpless and unarmed, the populace fled from the oncoming Juggernaught... And desperately the gallant remnants of an arm marched out to face the foe..._

_..._

Zoey was confined to bed, as she was expecting a child, so Courtney was working at the hospital by herself.

"'The Lord is my Shepherd,'" a priest read from the Bible. "'I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in the green pasture. He leadeth...'" He was inturrupted when a cann broke the stain glass wind with Jesus Christ on it, sending black smoke in the church, but he kept going. "'He restoreth my soul. He leadeth me in the paths of rightousness for His name's sake. Yeah, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil. For Thou art with me. Thy rod and Thy staff, they comfort me.'"

As Courtney was working, she heard an explosion and covered one ear with her hand as the other hand was full.

"The Yankees!" Courtney exclaimed to Dave, who she was currently helping. "Dr. Meade, they're getting closer."

"They'll never get into Atlana," Dave assured her. "They'll never get through old Peg-Leg Hood."

"Give me something for the pain," one patient cried with agony. "Give me something for the pain!"

"Sorry, son, we haven't anything to give you," said Dave with somewhat sadness and somewhat regret.

"These animules is driving me crazy," said another patient as he scratched his back on one of the churches wooden posts.

"What luck!" exclaimed one patient who was playing cards with another patient. "You've got my jack!"

"Give me an ace and I'll start another war!" said the card playing patients partner putting down a card.

"That I'll never see you or Pa again," one patient said as he dictated a letter that a nurse was writing for him.

"This leg's got to come off, soldier," Dave told one of his patients with a tinge of regret in his voice.

"No, no!" the patient screamed with horror in his voice as he sat up in his bed. "Leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry, soldier," Dave said with the same regret in his voice as he turned to a man behind him.

"We're all run out of chloroform, Dr. Meade" the man informed Dave with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Then we'll have to operate without it," said Dave.

"No, no!" the patient screamed again with the same horror in his voice. "You can't do it. I won't let you do it to me."

"Tell Dr. Wilson to take this leg off immediatly," said Dave. "It's gangrene."

"No!" the patient screamed. "No!"

"I haven't seen my family in three days," said Dave. "I'm going home for half an hour."

And he left. On his way out, he stopped by a bed. He felt the patients forehead and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Nurse," he said. "You can free this bed."

...

"Miss Courtney!"

Courtney looked at the bed she heard her name come from and smiled.

"Why, Noah Kennedy!" she exclaimed as she took hold of Noah's hand.

"Miss Anne Maria, is she well?" Noah asked.

"When did they bring you in, Noah?" Courtney asked. "You alright? Are you badly hurt?"

"But Miss Anne Maria, is she-" Noah started.

"She's all right, but I-"

Courtney was inturrupted by a doctor.

"Dr. Wilson needs you in the operating toom, Mrs. Hamilton" the doctor told Courtney. "Better hurry."

"I'll be back," Courtney told Noah.

Courtney went to the operating room. Her eyes went wide when she looked inside.

"No, no, leave me alone!" the patient screamed with agony. "No, no I can't stand it! No don't! Don't cut! Don't cut! Don't, don't! Please!"

"Where's the nurse?" asked a doctor.

Courtney turned around and went straight back. She stormed out of the church.

"The doctor's waiting," one man called.

"Let him wait!" Courtney spat. "I'm going home! I've done enough. I don't want anymore men dying! I don't want anymore!"

When Courtney got outside, she was shocked to see the turmoil the city was going into. People everywhere were running and screaming. Courtney got caught up in the crowd and she was being pushed and shoved.

There was a long line of slaves marching down the street. They were all singing. Courtney looked at them all and smiled when she saw someone she knew.

"DJ!" she called. "DJ! DJ!"

DJ heard her and turned his head.

"Almighty Moses, it's Miss Courtney!" DJ exclaimed happily.

"DJ!" Courtney called excitedly reaching him. "DJ! I'm so glad to see you! Tell me about Tara, about my mother. She didn't write me."

"She's gone and got sick, Miss Courtney," said DJ.

"Sick?" Courtney gasped.

"Just a little bit sick, that's all," DJ reassured in a kind tone. "Your pa was wild when they wouldn't let him fight 'cause of his broken knee. He had fits when they took us field hands to dig ditches for white soldiers to hide in. But your ma says the Confederacy needs us. So we're gonna dig for the South."

"DJ, was there a doctor?" Courtney asked anxiously.

"Sorry, ma'am, we've got to march," said a soldier who was mounted on a horse.

"Goodbye, Miss Courtney," said DJ. "Don't worry, we'll stop them Yankees."

"Goodbye, DJ," said Courtney. "If you get sick or hurt, let me know."

"Goodbye, Miss Courtney," said DJ.

"Goodbye," said Courtney.

"Goodbye," said DJ

"Goodbye," Courtney said one last time.

Courtney heard some yelling and turned around. She immediatly got out of the path she was in because she saw a stampede of hourses coming her way. As she was running, she came across a familiar face. She saw Duncan in his buggy.

"Courtney!" he called out. "Courtney."

Duncan pulled the buggy up next to her.

"Climb into this buggy," said Duncan. "This is no day for walking. You'll get runover."

"Oh, Duncan," Courtney said as she grabbed Duncan's hand and he helped her into the carriage. "Drive me to Aunt Dawn's, please."

"Panic's a pretty sight, isn't it?" Duncan asked as he drove through Atlanta. They heard a loud explosion. "That's just another of General Sherman's calling cards. He'll be paying us a visit soon."

"I've gotta get out of here," said Courtney. "I've gotta get out of here before the Yankees come!"

"And leave you're work at the hospital?" Duncan asked. "Or have you had enough of death and lice and men chopped up? I suppose you weren't meant for sick men, Courtney."

"Don't talk to me like that," said Courtney. "I'm so scared. I wish I could get out of here."

"Let's get out of here together," said Duncan. "No use staying here and letting the South come down around your ears. There are too many nice places to go and visit. Mexico, London Paris..."

"With you?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, ma'am," said Duncan. "With a man who understands you and admires you for just what you are. I figure we belong together being the same sort. I've been waiting for you to grow up and get that sad-eyed Mike Wilkes out of your heart. Well, I hear Mrs. Wilkes is going to have a baby in another month or so. It'll be hard loving a man with a wife and baby clinging to him."

Duncan pulled the buggy to a stop.

"Well, here we are," he said. "Are you going with me, or are you getting out?"

"I hate and despise you, Duncan Butler, and I'll hate and despise you till I die," said Courtney.

Courtney gotout of the buggy, but her hoop skirt got caught on it. Duncan laughed as he helped Courtney get it loose.

"Oh no, you won't, Courtney," said Duncan. "Not that long."

Courtney walked up to Aunt Dawn's house and saw Uncle Lightning carrying a trunk and Katie following him.

"Miss Courtney!" Katie called. "Miss Courtney! Folks is all goin' to Macon and folks is runnin' away and runnin' away."

Aunt Dawn ran out of the house carrying a hat box.

"I can't bear it!" said Aunt Dawn. "Those cannon balls right in my ears. I faint everytime I hear one."

A cannon went off. Aunt Dawn screamed and dropped her hat box.

"Uncle Lightning, look out for that trunk!" Aunt Dawn called.

"But Aunt Dawn, you aren't leaving?" Courtney asked in a pleading tone.

"I may be a coward, but oh dear!" Aunt Dawn gasped. "Yankees in Georgia! How did they ever get in?"

"I'm going, too," Courtney decided. She rushed Katie into the house. "Katie, go pack my things. Get them, quick!" She turned to Aunt Dawn. "Wait, Aunt Dawn, I won't take a minute."

"Courtney, do you really think you ought to?" Aunt Dawn asked.

"Courtney!"

Courtney turned her head and saw Dave Meade walking her way.

"What is this?" Dave asked. "You ain't planning on running away?"

"And don't you dare try to stop me," said Courtney. "I'm never going back to that hospital. I've had enough of smelling death and rot and death. I'm going home. I want my mother. My mother needs me."

"Now you've got to listen to me," said Dave. "You must stay here!"

"Without a chaperon, Dr. Meade?" Aunt Dawn asked. "It simply isn't done!"

"Good heavens, woman, this is war, not a garden party!" Dave snapped. He turned back to Courtney. "You've got to stay. Zoey needs you."

"Oh, bother Zoey," said Courtney, looking away.

"She's ill already," said Dave. "She shouldn't even be having a baby. She may have a difficult time."

"Well, can't we take her along?" Courtney asked.

"Do you want her to take that chance?" Dave asked. "Do you want her to get jounced around over rough roads and have her baby ahead of time in a buggy?"

"It isn't my baby!" Courtney snapped. "You take care of her!"

"Courtney!" said Dave. "We haven't enough doctor, much less nurses to look after a sick woman. You've got to stay for Zoey."

"What for?" Courtney asked. "I don't know anything about babies being born," said Courtney.

"I knows, I knows," said Katie, appearing behind Courtney. "I knows how to do it. I's done it lots and lots. Let me, Doctor, let me. I can do everythin'."

"Good," said Dave. "Then I'll rely on you to help us."

"Yes, Doctor," said Katie.

Dave turned to Courtney.

"Mike's fighting in the field," said Dave, "for the cause. He may never come back. He may die. Courtney, we owe him a well-born child."

"Mike," Courtney said with slight longing.

"If you're coming, Courtney, hurry!" Aunt Dawn called.

"I promised Mike something," said Courtney.

"Then you'll stay?" Dave asked.

Courtney nodded.

"Good," said Dave. He turned to Aunt Dawn. "Go along Miss Dawn. Courtney's staying."

"Go on, Uncle Lightning," said Aunt Dawn, crying. "Oh dear, I don't know what to do. It's like the end of the world." She began fanning herself. "Uncle Lightning, my smelling salts."

With that, they were gone.

"Zoey, it's all you're fault," Courtney said. "I hate you, I hate you! And I hate your only I hadn't promised Mike. If only I hadn't promised him."


	17. Siege

Part One, Chapter Seventeen

Siege

...

_The skies rained Death... For thirty-five days a battered Atlanta hung grimly on, hopinf for a miracle..._

_Then there fell a silence... more terrifying than the poundinf of the cannon..._

_..._

A man was riding down the dirt road. Courtney saw him and ran out of Aunt Dawn's house towards him.

"Stop!" Courtney called with desperation in her voice. "Stop, please stop!"

He did as he was told once he reached her.

"Is it true?" Courtney pleaded. "Are the Yankees coming."

"I'm afraid so, ma'am," said the man. "The army's pulling out."

"Pulling out of Atlana?" Courtney gasped. "Leaving us to the Yankees?"

"Not leavin', ma'am, evacuatin'," said the man. "We've got to before Sherman cuts the McDonough Road and catches us."

"It can't be true!" Courtney exclaimed. "It can't be true! What'll I do?"

"Better refugee south right quick, ma'am," said the man. "If you'll excuse me, ma'am."

With that, he rode off. Courtney turned around and ran towards the house.

"Katie!" she called. "Katie, come here!"

She reached Katie.

"Go pack my things and Miss Zoey's too," said Courtney. "We're going to Tara right away. The Yankees are coming!"

"Yes, ma'am," said Katie as she followed Courtney up the steps.

Courtney ran to her room, but before she opened the door she heard Zoey cry out, "Courtney! Courtney!" That made her run into Zoey's room.

"Zoey, we're going to-" Courtney stopped when she saw how frail and weak Zoey looked.

"Zoey!" Courtney gasped in shock.

"I'm sorry to be such a bother, Courtney," said Zoey weakly. "It began at daybreak."

"But, but..." Courtney stuttered. "But the Yankees are coming."

"Poor Courtney," said Zoey. "You'd be at Tara now with your mother, wouldn't you, if it weren't for me? Oh, Courtney, darling," Zoey reached out her hand, "you've been so good to me. No sister could have been sweeter." Once Courtney grabbed her hand, Zoey pulled her in. "I've been lying here thinking, if I should die, will you take my baby?"

"Oh, fiddle-dee-dee, Zoey," said Courtney. "Aren't things bad enough without you talking about dying?"

Courtney stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll send for Dr. Meade right now," said Courtney.

"Not yet, Courtney," said Zoey. "I couldn't let Dr. Meade sit here for hourse while, while all those poor, wounded boys-"

"Katie!" Courtny called. "Katie! Katie! Come here, quick!"

She ran out of the room to find Katie. She opened the door to her room and opened the door as Katie came out.

"Go get Dr. Meade!" Coutney said urgently. "Run quick!"

"Yes, ma'am," said Katie. Then she added with wonder, "The baby!"

"Well, don't stand there like a scared goat," Courtney snapped. "Run!"

Katie began making her way downstairs.

"Hurry!" Courtney yelled. "I'll sell you South, I will! I swear I will!"

...

Courtney was in Zoey room. It was hot, so Courtney was fanning Zoey.

"Where's that Katie?" Courtney muttered.

Courtney stopped and walked over to the window.

"This room's like an oven already," Courtney said, "and it isn't noon yet.

Courtney looked out the window but didn't see Katie.

"Oh, don't worry Zoey," said Courtney. "Mother says it always seems like the doctor'll never come." She added to herself, "If I don't take a strap to that Katie!"

She sat down for a second, but got back up.

"Oh, Zoey," said Courtney. She walked over to the jug of water and wet a towel. "You know what I heard about Samey Merriwether? You know that funny looking beau of her's. The one with a uniform like ladies' red flannel underdrawers."

"You don't have to keep on talking for my sake, Courtney," said Zoey as Courtney wet her arms and chest. "I know how worried you are."

Courtney heard something from outside and went to the window to see what it was. She saw Katie walking up the path to the house. She was singing."

"Oh, Zoey," said Courtney, "I'll just go and fetch some cooler water."

She picked up the porcelain jug and left the room. She walked halfway down the stairs and met up with Katie.

"You're as slow as molasas in January," Courtney said. "And where's Dr. Meade?"

"I ain't never seen him, Miss Courtney," said Katie.

"What?" Courtney gasped.

"No, ma'am," said Katie. "He ain't at the hospital. A man, he told me the doctor's down at the car shed with the wounded soldiers-"

"Well, why didn't you go after him?" Courtney almost screamed.

"Miss Courtney," Katie said, starting to cry. "I's scared to go down there to the car shed. There's folks dying down there and I's scared of dead folks."

"Oh, you go sit with Miss Zoey," said Courtney. She started walking down the stairs. "And don't you be upsetting her, or I'll whip the hide off you!"

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she put the jug down and grabbed a staw hat with a green ribbon.

As she left, Katie started singing again and went up to Zoey's room.


	18. The Wounded

Part One, Chapter Eighteen

The Wounded

...

Courtney wandered throught Atlanta, trying to find Dave. Threre were men, wounded and dying, and they were everywhrere.

"Have you seen Dr. Meade?" Courtney asked.

Instead of an answer to her question, she got, "One side, lady, please."

"Dr. Meade!" she called desperately.

She ha finally found Dave attending to some soldiers.

"Dr. Meade!" she said with relief. "Dr. Meade! At last!"

"Oh, thank heavens you're here," said Dave. "I need every pair of hands."

Courtney just stood there, her eyes wide.

"Come, child," said Dave. "Wake up! We've got work to do."

"But Zoey's having a baby," said Courtney urgently. "You've got to come with me!"

"Are you crazy?" Dave asked. "I can't leave these men for a baby! They're dyin' hudreds of them! Get some woman to help you."

"But there isn't anybody," said Courtney. "And, Dr. Meade, she might die!"

"Die!" Dave gasped. "Look at them! Bleeding to death in from of my eyes! No chloroform! No bandages! Nothing! Nothing to even ease their pain! Now run along and don't bother me." He noticed the look of desperation on Courtney's face, then added, "Now don't worry, child. There's nothing to bringing a baby." He turned his head and called, "Now bring those stretchers here!"

"Dr. Meade!" somebody called.

"Here, I'm coming!" Dave called back.

With the same look of desperation on her face, Courtney left.

...

Courtney got back to Aunt Dawn's house and took off her hat. Katie was walking down the stairs.

"Is the doctor come?" Katie asked.

"No, he can't come," Courtney said helplessly.

"Oh, Miss Courtney, Miss Zoey's bad off," said Katie worriedly.

"He can't come," said Courtney. "There's nobody to come. Katie, you've got to manage without the doctor. I'll help you."

Courtney started going upstairs.

"Oh, Miss Courtney," Katie gasped.

"Well, what is it?" Courtney asked anxiously.

"We've got to have a doctor," said Katie. "I don't know nothin' about birthin' babies.

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked dangerously.

"I don't know-" Katie started.

"You told me you knew everything about," said Courtney cutting Katie off.

"I don't know how come I tell such a lie," said Katie. "Ma ain't never let me around when folks was having them."

Courtney raised her arm and struck the back of Katie's head.

"Courtney!" Courtney heard Zoey call. "Courtney!"

Courtney started to drag Katie, who was whining and screaming and crying up the stairs.

"Oh, Miss Courtney," cried Katie.

"Stop it!" Courtney snapped. "Go light a fire in the stove! Keep boiing water in the kettle, get me a ball of twine and, and all the clean towels you can find, and the scissors. Don't come telling me you can't find them. Go get them and get them quick!"

"Courtney!" Zoey called again in a weak voice.

"Coming Zoey," said Courtney. "Coming."

...

Courtney and Katie were in Zoey's room. Zoey was about to give birth.

"Go, Courtney, before the Yankees get here," said Zoey.

"I'm not afraid," said Courtney. "You know I won't leave you."

"It's no use," said Zoey. "I'm going to die."

"Don't be a goose, Zoey," said Courtney. "Hold on to me. Hold on to me."

"Talk to me, Courtney," said Zoey. "Please talk to me."

"Don't try to be brave, Zoey," said Courtney. "Yell all you want to, there's nobody to hear."

"Ma says that if you puts a knife under the bed it cuts the pain in two," Katie said.


	19. Katie Finds Duncan

Part One, Chapter Nineteen

Katie Find Duncan

...

Katie went to the Red Horse Saloon where she heard Duncan Butler was. Courtney had ordered her to fetch him. She stood outside the door and began calling out for him.

"Cap'n Butler!" Katie called. "Cap'n Butler! Cap'n Butler!"

The bartender walked up to the door.

"What do you want?" he asked slightly coldly.

"Cap'n Butler," said Katie.

"He's upstairs," said the bartender. "Gwen Watlin's gliving a party."

"Thank you," said Katie shyly.

"Cap'n Butler!" Katie called, looking up. "Oh, Cap'n Butler!"

The windows opened and Gwen Watling was there.

"What's all the rumpus about?" she asked.

"I's got a message for Cap'n Butler, Miss Watlin'!" said Katie.

Duncan walked up to the window. The other window's opened revealing more women.

"Cap'n Butler, you come out here in the streets to me," Katie practically demanded.

Everyone upstairs laughed.

"What is it, Katie?" Duncan asked.

"Miss Courtne, she done sent me for you," Katie explained. "Miss Zoey, she done had her baby today. A fine baby boy, she called him Tyler, and Miss Courtney and me, we brung him."

"Do you mean to tell me that Courtney-" Duncan started before being cut off by Katie.

"Well, it was mostly me, Cap'n Butler," said Katie, "only Miss Courtney, she helped me a little, but I don't expect no doctor could have done no better! Only Miss Zoey, she feelin' kinda poorly now it's all over."

"Yes, I can believe that!" said Duncan as he and the rest of the women laughed.

"And the Yankees is comin' and Miss Courtney she said-" She was cut off by a loud explosion. She screamed and dropped to her knees. "Oh, Cap'n Butler, the Yankees is here! Please come and bring your carriage for us right away."

"I'm sorry, Katie, but the Army took my horse and carriage," said Duncan. "You'd better come upstairs and I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, no, Cap'n Butler!" said Katie. "My ma would wear me outwith a cornstalk if I was to go into Miss Watlin's."

Everyon laughed, including Gwen. Duncan started closing the window.

"Any of you beauties know where I can steal a horse for a good cause?" Duncan asked.

...

Duncan rode up to Aunt Dawn's house on a horse and a small carriage.

"Whoa, Marse Robert," Duncan said as he brought the horse to a halt.

"Duncan?" Courtney called. "Is that you, Duncan."

"We's here, Miss Courtney," Katie called. "We's here!"

"Oh, Duncan, I knew you'd come!" Courtney said with relief.

"Good evening," said Duncan pleasantly. "Nice weather we're having. Katie tells me you're planning on taking a trip."

"If you make any jokes now I'll kill you!" Courtney said threateningly.

"Don't tell me you're frightened," Duncan said.

"I'm scared to death," said Courtney. "If you had the sense of a goat, you'd be scared too."

There was a loud explosion that startled Courtney.

"Oh, the Yankees!" she gasped.

"No, not yet," said Duncan. "That's what's left of our Army, blowing up the ammunition so the Yankees won't get it."

Courtney grabbed Duncan's hand and led him inside.

"We've got to get out of here," Courtney said.

"At your service, Madam," said Duncan. "Just where are you figuring on going?"

"Home," said Courtney, "to Tara."

"Tara?" Duncan asked. "Don't you know that they've been fighting all day around Tara? Do you think you can parade through the Yankee Army with a sick woman, a baby, and a simple-minded darky, or do you intend on leaving them behind?"

"They're going with me and I'm going home and you can't stop me!" Courtney said with determination.

She began walking into the house, but Duncan stopped her.

"Don't you know it's dangerous jouncing Mrs. Wilkes over miles of open country?" Duncan asked.

"I want my mother!" Courtney said beginning to cry. "I wanna go home to Tara!"

"Tara's probably been burned to the ground," Duncan said. "The woods are full of stragglers from both least they'll do is take the horse away from you, and even though it isn't much of an animal, I did have a lot of trouble stealing it."

"I'm going home if I have to walk every step of the way," Courtney sobbed. "I'll kill you if you try to stop me. I will, I will! I will!"

Duncan pulled Courtney in and held her close.

"All right, darling, all right," said Duncan. "Now you shall go home. I guess anyone who did what you've done today can take care of Sherman. Here, now. Stop crying."

He pushed her away and took out a handkerchief.

"Now blow your nose like a good little girl," said Duncan and Courtney did as she was instructed. "There."

Duncan put an arm around her as they went inside.

...

Katie carried porcelain dinnerware and threw it into a trunk making a loud sound.

"Katie!" Courtney called. "What are you doing?"

"I's packin', Miss Courtney," Katie called back.

"Stop it and come get the baby," Courtney yelled.

Katie closed the trunk and ran to Zoey's room.

...

"Zoey!" Courtney said when she saw Zoey.

"Mrs. Wilkes, we're taking you to Tara," said Duncan.

"Tara," Zoey muttered.

"It's the only way, Zoey," said Courtney.

"No," said Zoey.

"Sherman will burn the house over our heads if we stay," said Courtney picking up Zoey's baby, Tyler.

"It's all right, Zoey," said Courtney.

"My baby," Zoey said weakly. "My poor baby."

Katie entered the room and Courtney handed Tyler to her.

"Have you the strength to put your arms around my neck?" Duncan asked Zoey.

"I think so," said Zoey.

"Never mind," said Duncan.

"Oh, Mike, Alejandro," said Zoey.

"What is it?" Duncan asked. "What does she want?"

"Mike's picture, Alejandro's sword," said Courtney. "She wants us to bring them."

"Get them," said Duncan.

Courtney grabbed them and they left the room.


	20. Burning of Atlanta

**A/N: I've re-uploaded this chapter because a forgot a bit in the scene.**

**In Gone With The Wind, Scarlett's name is Katie Scarlett. I wanted to call Courtney Katie Courtney, but since there is already a Katie in this story, I didn't think it would work, but today, I came up with the perfect name. Okay, not really, she's named after someone. So if you go back to the second chapter, as only Scarlett's father calls her Katie or Katie Scarlett, you will see that Courtney's name is now Eliza Courtney. If any of you know where I got that name from, you get a virtual cookie.**

...

Part One, Chapter Twenty

The Burning of Atlanta

...

Duncan carried Zoey outside with Courtney and Katie, who was carrying Tyler. Courteny saw a huge fire in the distance.

"What is that?" Courtney asked nervously and slightly fearfully.

"Our gallant lads must have set fire to the warehouses near the depot," Duncan said. "There's enough ammunition in the boxcars to blow us to Tara. We'll have to hurry to get across the tracks."

"You're not going that way!" Courtney gasped.

"We have to," said Duncan. "The McDonough Road's the only one the Yankees haven't cut through yet."

Duncan placed Zoey in the back of the carriage and Courtey, after Katie handed him to her, placed Tyler next to her. Katie got in back of the carriage and Courtney got up front with Duncan.

"Oh, wait," said Courtney urgently. "I forgot to lock the front door."

She started to get up, but Duncan pulled her back down as he laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Courtney demanded.

"At you," said Duncan, "locking the Yankees out."

With that, they were off.

They rode up and hit a slow-moving line of men.

"Oh, dear," said Courtney, "I wish they'd hurry."

"I wouldn't be so eagar to see them go, my dear," said Duncan. "With them goes the last semblance of law and order."

Some men threw some wood into a store window and Courtney looked frightened.

"The scavengers aren't wasting any time," Duncan continued. "We've got to get out of here, fast."

He whipped the horse to make it move.

"There's a horse!" a man called. "Get it!"

Some man ran up to the horse and tried to grab it. Duncan got on the horse's back and punched him. They made a turn.

"Down the alley," another man called, "cut them off."

As they rode down the alley, a large group of men tried to take the horse. Duncan began beating them away.

They were finally able to make their way past.

"Miss Courtney!" Katie screeched.

They reached a train with ammunition on it and a fire burning right behind it.

"They haven't left much for the Yankees to take, have they?" Duncan said. "We'll have to make a dash for it before the fire reaches that ammunition."

As they rode, the carriage knocked over some crates and some fire got in their path. Duncan got up and tried to move the horse, but the horse wouldn't budge.

"Come on!" Duncan said.

He kept trying to move the horse until he got an idea.

"Throw me your shawl," he told Courtney and Courtney did as she was told.

Duncan placed the shawl over the horse's head.

"Sorry, but you'll like it better if you don't see anything," Duncan told the horse.

He finally got the horse to move and run through.

A moment later, the fire reached the ammunition and exploded.

...

Duncan drove the carriage slowly in a long line of wounded, sick, and weak Confederate soldiers. One man who was practically laying on a horse, fell. Two other soldiers went to help him.

Duncan stopped the carriage.

"Take a good look, my dear," said Duncan. "It's a historic moment. You can tell your grandchildren how you watched the old South disappear in one night."

Duncan turned around as did Courtney. They watched a soldier, a rather young looking one at that, wobble around weakly before he fell. A soldier who was walking right behind him picked him up and started to help him walk.

"They were going to lick the Yankees in a month," Duncan continued with slight distaste. "The poor gallant fools!"

"They make me sick," Courtney spat, "all of them! Getting us into this with their swaggering and boasting.

"That's the way I felt once about their swaggering and boasting," said Duncan.

"Duncan, I'm so glad you aren't with the army," said Courtney sincerely. "You can be proud, now, proud that you've been smarter than all of them."

"I'm not so proud," said Duncan.

He whipped the horse and they were off again.


	21. Duncan's New Resolve

**A/N: Before I start this chapter, I would like to pay tribute to a wonderful actress. Betty Joan Perske, better known as Lauren Bacall died yesterday at the age of eighty-nine. Now, there only remains three people on AFI's Greatest Actors of All-Time list: Sophia Loren, Sydnie Pontier (I doubt I spelled that right), and Kirk Douglas. She was an amazing actress and an amazing woman. R. I. P. Betty Joan Perske/Lauren Bacall. I hope you and Humphrey are together now and happy again.**

_**"I think your whole life shows in your face and you should be proud of that."**_

_**-Lauren Bacall**_

...

Part One, Chapter Twenty-One

Duncan's New Resolve

...

It was daybreak. They had made it out of Atlanta, but smoke could still be seen from behind them. Duncan pulled the carriage to a halt.

"Why did you stop?" Courtney asked.

"This is the turn to Tara," said Duncan. "Let the horse breathe a bit." He turned around and said, "Mrs. Wilkes."

"Miss Zoey done fainted way back, Cap'n Butler," said Katie.

"Well, she's probably better off," said Duncan. "She couldn't stand the pain if she were conscious." He looked back to Courtney. "Courtney, are you still determined to do this crazy thing."

"Yes," said Courtney. "I know we can get through, Duncan. I'm sure we can."

"Not we, my dear, you," said Duncan. "I'm leaving you here."

He got off the carriage.

"Your what?" Courtney gasped. "Duncan where are you going?"

"I'm going, my dear, said Duncan, "to join the Army.

"You're joking!" Courtney declared. "I could kill you for scaring me so!"

"I'm very serious, Courtney," said Duncan. "I'm going to join up with our brave lads in gray."

"But they're running away!" Courtney pointed out.

"Oh, no," said Duncan. "They'll turn and make a last stand, if I know anything about them. When they do, I'll be with them. A little late, but 'Better late-'"

"Duncan, you must be joking!" Courtney said, cutting him off.

"Selfish to the end, aren't you?" Duncan laughed.

"Thinking only of your own precious hide, with never a thought for the noble cause," said Duncan.

"Duncan, how could you do this to me," said Courtney, "and why should you go now, after it's all over and I need you? Why? Why?"

"Why?" Duncan asked. "Maybe it's because I've always had a weakness for lost causes once they're really lost. Or maybe, maybe I'm ashamed of myself. Who knows."

"You should die of shame to leave me here alone and helpless!" Courtney spat.

"You helpless?" Duncan asked skeptically. "Heaven help the Yankees if they capture you! Now, climb down here. I want to say goodbye."

"No!" Courtney said moving away from him.

"Climb down!" said Duncan. He grabbed her waist and pulled her down and started dragging her along.

"Oh, Duncan, please don't go," Courtney begged. "You can't leave me, please. I'll never forgive you!"

Duncan stopped and held her close and passionately.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me," said Duncan. "I'll never understand or forgive myself. And if a bullet gets me, so help me, I'll laugh at myself for being an idiot. But there's one thing I do know, and that is that I love you, Courtney. In spite of you me and the whole silly world going to pieces around us, I love you, because we're alike. Bad lots, both of us. Selfish and shrewd, but able to look things in the eye and call them by their right names."

"Don't hold me like that!" Courtney said as she tried to pull away.

"Courtney, look at me," said Duncan holding Courtney's cheek tenderly. Courtney looked at him. "I love you more than I've loved any woman. And I've waited longer for you than I've ever waiten for any woman."

He kissed her forehead.

"Let me alone!" Courtney cried.

"Here's a soldier of the South who loves you, Courtney," said Duncan, "wants to feel your arms around him, wants to carry the memory of your kisses into battle with him. Never mind about loving me. You're a woman sending a soldier to his death with a beautiful memory. Courtney, kiss me."

He kissed her and Courtney struggled to break free. She pushed him away until she finally broke free.

"You low-down, cowardly, nasty thing, you!" Courtney spat as she slapped him. "They were right! Everybody was right! You aren't a gentleman!"

Duncan laughed.

"A minor point at such a moment," Duncan said. He took out his gun. "Here. If anyone lays a hand on that nag, shoot him. But don't make a mistake and shoot the nag."

"Oh, go on," said Courtney angerly, ripping the gun from Duncan. "I want you to go. I hope a cannon ball lands slap on you. I hope you're blown into a million pieces!"

"Never mind the rest," said Duncan. "I follow your general idea. And when I'm dead on the alter of my country, I hope your conscience hurts you. Goodbye, Courtney."

With that, Duncan left. Courtney turned around and went back to the carriage. She cried on the horse for a moment. She grabbed the rein's and began leading him down the path.

"Come on, you!" said Courtney. "We're going home."


	22. The Journey Home

Part One, Chapter Twenty-Two

The Journey Home

...

Courtney, Katie, Zoey and Tyler were under a bridge as it stormed. Zoey was holding a blanket over Tyler.

...

The next day was hot and they traveled through a sight that had been battleground as there were many bodies littering the ground.

"Oh," said Zoey trying to shade the baby with her hand. "Oh, my poor baby."

"Don't worry, Zoey," said Courtney slightly reassuringly. "Mother'll take care of him when we get home."

"Miss Courtney, I's powerful hungry," Katie complained. "We's got to have something to eat."

"Oh, hush up!" Courtney snapped. "We're nearly at Twelve Oaks. We'll stop there. Go on," Courtney added whipping the horse, who was foaming at the mouth.

...

They reached Twelve Oaks that night. It looked nothing like it did the day of the barbecue. It was now all in shambles. Courtney walked inside and looked around, looking lost.

Zoey looked out of the carriage and saw a tombstone. It read:

_Owen Wilkes_

_1864_

Zoey looked like she was about to cry as she sunk back into the carriage.

Courtney grabbed on to the banister of the stairs and looked around again. This time, she was crying.

"Oh, Mike," Courtney sighed. "Mike, I'm glad you're not here to see this. The Yankees! The dirty Yankees!"

Courtney heard something. She turned and she saw a cow.

"Katie, come tie up this cow!" Courtney called.

"We don't need no cow, Miss Courtney," said Katie. "We'll be home soon, and I's scared of cows."

"Tear up your petticoat and tie her on to the back of the wagon," Courtney ordered. "We need milk for the baby, and we don't know what we'll find at home."


	23. Return To Tara

Part One, Chapter Twenty-Two

Return to Tara

...

It was late in the night when they finally reached the grounds of Tara.

"Zoey!" Courtney said excitedly. "Zoey, we're home! We're at Tara!"

She began whipping the horse violently.

"Hurry!" she demanded. "Move, you brute!"

The horse fell down dead a second later.

"Miss Courtney, he's dead!" Katie gasped.

Courtney got off the carriage.

"I can't see the house!" Courtney gasped. "Is it there? I can't see the house. Have they burned it?"

Some clouds that were blocking the full moon moved and the moon illuminating Tara and the joy on Courtney's face when she saw it.

"Oh, it's all right," Courtney said happily. "It's all right! They haven't burned it. It's still there!"

She took off running towards the house.

"Mother!" she called. "Mother! Pa!"

She climbed up the front stairs.

"Mother! Mother! Pa!"

She pounded on the door.

"Mother, let me in," Courtney begged. "It's me, Courtney."

The door opened and it revealed a somewhat dishevaled Geoff O'Hara.

"Pa!" Courtney gasped. "Oh, Pa! I'm home!"

She embraced her father.

"I'm home," she said.

"Eliza," he said as he slowly started to embrace her back. "Eliza Courtney. Oh, darlin'."

Courtney saw a light and a second later, she saw Leshawna and she smiled.

"Leshawna," Courtney said happily. "Leshawna, I'm home."

Leshawna and Courtney embraced.

"Honey," said Leshawna, "honey child!"

"Oh, Leshawna, I'm so..." Courtney trailed off. "Where's Mother?"

"Why," Leshawna started, "Miss Anne Maria and Miss Beth, they was sick with typhoid. They had it bad, but they's doin' all right now. Just weak like little kittens."

"But where's Mother?" Courtney asked.

"Well," Leshawna continued, "Miss Bridgette, she went down to nurse that Jo Slattery, that white trash, and she took down with it, too. And last night she..."

"Mother!" Courtney called, running down her cheeks as she started rushing around the house. "Mother. Mother! Mother." She said the last one right in front of Leshawna's face.

Leshawna looked to a room with the door almost all the way shut. Courtney went in and saw Bridgette lying on a table. She slowly walked up to her and let out a scream before she fell to her knees, crying.

...

Courtney left the room in the early hours of the morning.

"If there's anythin' I can do, Miss Courtney," said Cameron.

"What did you do with Miss Zoey?" Courtney asked.

"Don't you worry your pretty head 'bout Miss Zoey, child," said Leshawna. "I done slapped her in bed already, along with the baby."

"You better put that cow I brough into the barn, Cameron," said Courtney as she began walking up the stairs.

"There ain't no barn no more, Miss Courtney," said Cameron.

Courntey stopped and turned around.

"The Yankees done burned it for firewood," Cameron continued. "They used the house for their headquarters. They camped all around the place."

"Yankees in Tara!" Courtney gasped.

"Yes, ma'am," said Leshawna, "and they stole most everythin' they didn't burn. All the clothes and all the rugs and even Miss Bridgette's rosaries.

"I'm starving, Cameron," said Courtney. "Get me something to eat."

"There ain't nothin' to eat, honey," said Leshawna. "They took it all."

"All the chickens, everything?" Courtney gasped.

"They took them first thing," said Cameron. "And what they didn't eat they carried across their saddles."

"Don't tell me anymore about what they did!" Courtney snapped.

She saw her father reading something in his study and she went to him. She saw a jug something on his desk.

"What's this, Pa?" she asked. "Whiskey?"

"Yes, daughter," said Geoff.

She saw a spoon next to it and took a sip. She poured some more into the spoon and she took another sip.

"Here, Eliza Courtney, that's enough," said Geoff. "You're not knowing spirits, you'll make yourself tipsy."

"I hope it makes me drunk," said Courtney coldly. "I'd like to be drunk. Oh, Pa. What are those papers?"

"Bonds," said Geoff after a moment of silence and Courtney looked confused. "They're all we've saved. All we have left. Bonds."

"What kind of bonds, Pa?" Courtney asked.

"Why Confederate bonds, of course, daughter," said Geoff.

"Confederat bonds?" Courtney asked. "What good are they to anybody?"

"I'll not have you talking like that, Eliza Courtney," Geoff scolded.

"Oh, Pa, what are we going to do with no money and nothing to eat?" Courtney asked desperately.

"We must ask your mother," said Geoff with realization coming to his eyes. "That's it! We must ask Mrs. O'Hara.

"Ask Mother?" Courtney asked.

"Yes," said Geoff.

"Mrs. O'Hara will know what's to be done," said Geoff. "Now don't be botherin' me. Go out for a ride. I'm busy."

Courtney embraced her father.

"Oh, Pa," said Courtney as Geoff started to pat her hand, "don't worry about anything, Eliza Courtney's home. You needn't worry."

She walked out of the room and was greeted by Leshawna.

"Miss Courtney," she said. "What are we gonna to do with nothin' to feed those sick folks and that child?"

"I don't know, Leshawna," said Courtney. "I don't know."

"We ain't got nothing but radishes in the garden," Leshawna said.

Katie walked down the stairs.

"Miss Courtney," she said, "Miss Anne Maria and Miss Beth, they's fussin' to be sponged off."

"Where are the other servants, Leshawna," Courtney asked.

"Miss Courtney, there's only just me and Cameron left," said Leshawna. "The others went off to the war or runned away."

"I can't take care of that baby and sick folks, too," Katie complained. "I's only got two hands."

Courtney stared walking out the door where she was greeted by Cameron.

"Who's going to milk that cow, Miss Courtney?" Cameron asked. "We's houseworkers."

Courtney ignored them and kept walking.


	24. Courtney's Pledge

Part One, Chapter Twenty-Four

Courtney's Pledge

...

Courtney walked outside. She looked out at the ruined fields. She began roaming them until she found a radish in the ground. In her hungry state, she ate it, but spit it back out as she fell to the ground, sobbing. A moment later, she picked herself up and put her fist in the air.

"As God is my witness," she said. "As God is my witness, they're not going to lick me. I'm going to live through this, and when it's all over, I'll never be hungry again. No, nor any of my folks. If I have to lie, steal, cheat or kill. As God is my witness, I'll never be hungry again!"

...

**A/N: And thus concludes Part One. Thank you for reading this and sticking with this, so far. There will be no chapter tomorrow. Consider that the intermission. I'll probably write tomorrow, so there should be some more chapters on Friday.**


	25. Working The Land

Part Two, Chapter One

Working The Land

...

_"And the wind swept through Georgia..."_

_To split tje Confederacy. to leave it crippled and forever humbled, the Great Invader marched... leaving behind a path of destruction sixty miles wide, from Atlanta to the sea..._

_..._

_Tara had survived the hell and famine of defeat..._

_..._

"My back's near broken," Anne Maria complained as she picked cotton. "Look at my hands. "Mother said you could always tell a lady by her hands."

"I guess things like hands and ladies don't matter so much anymore," said Beth. "You rest, Anne, you're not well yet, and I can pick cotton for the both of us."

"Courtney's hateful, making us work in the fields like-" she was cut off by Courtney walking up to them.

"Too bad about that," Courtney said, though she didn't care. "I can't do everything at Tara all by myslelf."

"What do I care about Tara?" Anne Maria asked. "I hate Tara!"

Courtney put down the bucket she was carrying and slapped Anne Maria's cheek.

"Don't you ever dare say you hate Tara again!" Courtney snapped. "The same as hating Pa and Ma."

Courtney walked over to put the bucket she was carrying down, where she was met by her father.

"Eliza Courtney, there's something I must speak to you about," said Geoff.

"Yes, Pa, what is it?" Courtney asked.

"I've been talking to Katie and Leshawna and I don't like the way you've been treating them. You must be firm with inferiors but you must be gentle with them, especially darkies."

"Yes, Pa, I know," said Courtney. "But I'm not asking them to do anything I'm not doing myself."

"Nevertheless, Eliza Courtney, I don't like it," said Geoff. "I shall speak to Mrs. Austen about it."

Eugenia went inside carrying a buckett with her. She put it down and saw Zoey coming downstair in a white nightgown and blue dressing gown.

"What are you doing out of bed, Zoey?" Courtney asked.

"Courtney, darling, I must talk to you," said Zoey kindly yet urgently. "You are all working so hard. I can't lie in bed and do nothing.

"Go on back upstairs," Courtney ordered. "You're as weak as a newborn colt."

"Please, Courtney, let me help," Zoey begged.

"Stop being noble," said Courtney. I've got enough on my hands without you making yourself sick so you'll never be any use."

"Oh, I didn't think of it that way," said Zoey.

She turned around and went upstairs.


	26. Yankee Visitor

**A/N: For those of you who haven't read the cast list that's on my profile, the Yankee in this chapter is Chris. I just didn't see a fit place to add his name in the chapter.**

...

Part Two, Chapter Two

Yankee Visitor

...

Once she sent Zoey upstairs, she looked out the window. She saw a man in a Yankee uniform ride up to the house and dismount a horse as he pulled out a gun. She ran up the steps and was already upstairs by the time he entered the house.

Courtney grabbed the gun Duncan gave her and she began walking downstairs. She took off her shoes so she would be more quiet, though the Yankee must have heard her. He exited Geoff's study and he was carrying a red velvet jewelry box with the initials "B. O. H." written on the top.

"Who's there?" the Yankee called. "Halt or I'll shoot."

But then he caught sight of Courtney.

"You all alone, little lady?" the deserter asked.

Courtney didn't say anything.

"You ain't very friendly, are you?" the Yankee continued. He took out some earrings. "You got anything else besides these earbobs?"

"You Yankees have been here before," Courtney finally spoke up.

"Regular little spitfire, ain't you?" he said before discarding the jewelry box. He noticed Courtney had her hand behind her back. "What have you got hiding behind your back?"

He started walking up the stairs, but Courtney pulled out the gun and pulled the trigger. The Yankee stumbled back down the stairs, his face covered in blood. Courtney heard a noise and looked up. She saw Zoey run out of the room carrying Alejandro's sword. She was wearing a shocked face as she began walking down the stairs and stopped at the landing. She tore her eyes away from the body and looked at Courtney.

"Courtney, you killed him!" said Zoey, her face braking out into a smile. "I'm glad you killed him."

"Courtney! Courtney, what happened? What is it, Courtney? What is it?" they heard Anne Maria and Beth call from outside.

Zoey went to the window by the landing and opened it.

"Don't be scared, chickens," Zoey called. "Your big sister was cleaning a revolver and it went off and nearly scared her to death."

"Oh, thank goodnes," said Anne Maria. "Haven't we got enough to frighten us."

"Tell Eliza Courtney she must be more careful," Geoff said.

Zoey nodded and closed the window.

"What a cool liar you are, Zoey," said Courteny.

"We've got to get him out of here and bury him," said Zoey. "If the Yankees find him here, they'll..."

"I didn't see anyone else," said Courtney. "I think he must be a deserter."

"But, even so, we must hide him," said Zoey. "They might head about it, and then they'd come and get you."

"I could bury him in the arbor where the ground is soft," said Courtney as she walked down the stairs, but how will I get him out of here?"

"We'll both take a leg and drag him," said Zoey.

"You couldn't drag a cat," said Courtney, though she didn't mean it as an insult.

"Courtney," said May, "do you think it would be dishonest if we went through his haversack?"

"I'm ashamed I didn't think of it myself," said Courtney. "You take the haversack, I'll search his pockets."

Courtney sat on the bottom step and Zoey slowly and weakly followed. Zoey grabbed the haversack and tried to pick it up, but leaned on the banister of the stairs.

"I'm feeling a little weak," said Zoey.

Courtney found a wallet in the Yankee's pocket.

"Zoey, I think it's full of money!" said Courtney quietly but excitedly. Courtney opened it up and scooted closer to Zoey. "Oh, Zoey, look! Look! Ten, twenty, thirty, fourty..."

"Don't stop to count it now," Zoey whispered fiercly. "We haven't got time."

"Do you realize this means we''l have something to eat?" Courtney said.

"Look in his other pockets," said Zoey. "Hurry, hurry!"

Courtney did so but found nothing.

"We've got to get him out of here," said Courtney.

She got up, grabbed his legs, and started to drag him. That didn't work because there was a trail of blood left on the floor.

"If he bleeds across the yard, we can't hide it," Courtney pointed out. "Give me your nightgown, Zoey, I'll wad it around his head." When she saw how nervous Zoey looked, she added, "Don't be silly. I won't look at you. If I had a petticoat or pantalettes, I'd use them."

Zoey went to a corner, stripped herself of her nightgown and tossed it to Courtney.

"Thank heavens I'm not that modest," said Courtney to herself as she wrapped the nightgown around the Yankee's head. "Now go back to bed. You'll be dead if you don't. I'll clean up my mess when I've burried him."

"No," said Zoey, "no, I'll clean it up."

Courtney stood up and looked at the body.

"Well," said Courtney, "I guess I've done murder. I won't think about that now. I'll think about that tomorrow."


	27. The War's End

Part Two, Chapter Three

The War's End

...

Geoff raced up to the house on his horse with excitement.

"Eliza Courtney!" Geoff called excitedly as he entered the house. "Eliza Courtney!"

Everyone went to the entrance and watched Geoff.

"It's over!" Geoff exclaimed. "It's over! It's all over! The war! Lee surrendered!"

"It's not possible," said Anne Maria.

"Oh, why did we ever fight?" Beth said.

Zoey, who was carrying Tyler, looked elated.

"Mike will be coming home," said Zoey.

"Yes, Mike will be coming home," said Courtney. "We'll plant more cotton. Cotton ought to go sky-high next year!

...

_Home from their lost adventure came the tattered Cavaliers... Grimly they came hobbling back to the desolation that had once been a land of grace and plenty..._

_And with them came another invader... more cruel and vicious than any they had ever fought... the Carpetbagger._

_..._

_"While we were marching through Georgia. Hurrah, hurrah! We bring the jubilee. Hurrah, hurrah! The flag that makes you free. So we sing the course from Atlanta to the sea. While we were marching through Georgia_," a man named Beardo sang as he traveled with Brick Wilkerson in a buggy. There were many Confederate soldiers in their path.

Two Confederate soldiers, one leaning on another stopped in front of the buggy.

"Get out of the road, rebel!" Brick spat. "Get out of the way!"

"Have you room in your carriage for a dying man?" one man asked.

"I got no room for any Southern scum," said Brick, "alive or dead. Get out of the way!"

"I reckon he'd rather try and walk it at that," said the man indication to the man who was leaning on him."

"Giddap!" Brick yelled, whipping the horse. "Jump, you gray-backed beggars."

"Act like they one the war!" said Beardo.

...

"Now you come on and give me them pants, Mist' Kennedy," Leshawna said. "Come on."

Noah Kennedy, staying behind the towels, tossed his pants to Leshawna who caught them with a rake.

"You scrub yourself with that strong lye soap before I scrubs you myself," Leshawna threatened. "I'm gonna put these britches in the boilin' pot."

She put his pants into a pot full of boiling water before walking off.

"The whole Confederate Army's got the same trouble," Leshawna muttered, "crawlin' clothes and dysentery."

"I think it's humiliating you treat Mr. Kennedy," said Anne Maria.

"You'd be a sight more humiliated if Mist' Kennedy's lice gets on you," said Leshawna.

Anne Maria gasped.

...

Zoey, who was handing out food to soldiers, caught Tyler standing shakily next to a soldier named Ezekiel.

"Tyler," said Zoey gently, "we must leave this gentleman alone because he's tired and he's hungry."

She picked Tyler up and put him on her lap.

"I don't mind, ma'am," said Ezekiel. "Good to see a youngster again. Nice little fellow. Another two years of war and we could have used him in Cobb's Legion."

"Were you in Cobbs Legion?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, ma'am," said Ezekiel.

"Why, then, you must know my husband, Major Wilkes," said Zoey.

"Oh, yes, ma'am," said Ezekiel. "He was captured in Spottsylvania, I think."

"Captured?" Zoey gasped. "Oh, thank heavens, then he isn't... Oh, my poor Mike! In a Yankee prison."

"Zoey!" Courtney called.

"Yes, Courtney, I'm coming," said Zoey. "Come along, Tyler."

"I'll watch out for him, ma'am," said Ezekiel. "We're good friends."

"Oh, thank you," said Zoey sincerly as she walked up the steps.

"I slave day and night so we can have food to keep body and soul together," said Courtney. "And you give it all away to these starving scarecrows. I'd rather a plague od locusts around here."

"Don't scold me, Courtney, please," said Zoey. "I've just heard that Mike was taken prisoner."

"Mike, a prisoner!" Courtney gasped worriedly.

"Yes," said Zoey. "And maybe if he's alive and well he's on some Northern road right now. And maybe some Northern woman is giving him a share of her dinner and helping my beloved come back home to me."

"I hope so, Zoey," said Courtney, touching Zoey's arm.

"Miss Courtney," said Noah Kennedy walking up to her as she went in the house. He was wearing a towel over his upperhalf.

"Miss Courtney, I wanted to take something up with your pa but he doesn't seem to..."

"Perhaps I can help you," said Courtney. "I'm head of the house now."

"Well, I, I..." Noah stuttered. "Miss Courtney, I was aimin' to ask Anne Maria."

"Do you mean to tell me, Noah Kennedy, you haven't asked for her after all these years she's been counting on you?" Courtney asked.

"Well, I, the thruth is, I'm so much older than she is, and..." Noah trailed off. "Well, now I haven't a cent to my name."

"Who has nowadays?" Courtney pointed out.

"Miss Courtney, if true love carries any weight with you," Noah said, "you can be sure your sister will be rich. I'll go out somewhere and get myself a little business if we're engaged. As soon as I get on my feet again-"

"All right, Noah," said Courtney. "I'm sure I can speak for Pa. You go ask her now."

"Oh, thank you, Miss Courtney," said Noah gaciously.

He ran outside and bumped into Zoey and Leshawna.

"Excuse me, excuse me," said Noah.

He ran off just as Courtney exited the house.

"Courtney, what seems to be the trouble with Mr. Kennedy?" Zoey asked.

"More trouble than he guesses," said Courtney. "He has finally asked for Anne Maria's hand."

"Oh, I'm so glad," said Zoey.

"It's a pit he can't marrt her now," Courtney said. "At least, there'd be one less mouth to feed."


	28. Mike's Return

**A/N: I would just like to say, today, August 16, 2014, is the 65 anniversery of the death of Gone With The Wind Author, Margaret Mitchell. R. I. P. Margaret. You were a great author.**

...

Part One, Chapter Four

Mike's Return

...

As Courtney, Zoey and Nan stood outside, they saw someone walking up the path.

"Oh, another one," Courtney grumbled. "I hope this one isn't hungry."

"He'll be hungry," said Leshawna.

"I'll tell Katie to get an extra plate," said Zoey.

She started to go inside but she stopped and a happy look spread across her face. She began running towards the man who was walking up the path.

"Mike!" she called happily as he started running towards her. "Mike!"

"Darling!" Mike called.

They finally met and they embraced happily.

Courtney saw them and started to run but Leshawna caught her.

"Miss Courtney!" said Nan. "Don't spoil it, Miss Courtney.

"Turn me loose, you fool!" Courtney cried. "Turn me loose, it's Mike!"

"He's her husband, ain't he?" Leshawna pointed out.

Courtney's face fell.

...

Courtney was stirring a pot of soap when Cameron walked up to her.

"Miss Courtney, ma'am," said Cameron.

"High time you got back," said Courtney. "Did you get the horse shod?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Cameron. "He shod all right."

"Fine thing when a horse can get shoes and humans can't said Courtney. "Here, stir this soap."

"Yes, ma'am," said Cameron. "Miss Courtney, ma'am, how much money have you got left, in gold."

"Ten dollars," said Courtney. "Why?"

"That won't be enough," said Cameron.

"What in heaven's name are you talking about?" Courtny asked.

"Well, Miss Courtney, I see'd that old no-count white-trash Wilkerson that used to Mr. Geoff's overseer here," said Cameron. "He's a regular Yankee now, and he was makin' a brag that his carpetbagger friends dun run the taxes way up sky-high on Tara."

"But how much more have we got to pay?" Courtney asked.

"I hear'd the tax man say $300," said Cameron.

"Three hundred!" Courtney gasped. "Might just as well be $3 million. But we gotta raise it, that's all."

"Yes, ma'am said Cameron. "How?"

"I'll go ask Mr. Mike," said Courtney.

"Oh, he ain't got no $300, Miss Courtney," said Cameron.

"Well I can ask him if I want to, can't I?" Courtney asked.

Courtney walked off

"Askin' ain't gettin'." said Cameron to himself.

...

Courtney walked up to Mike, who was splitting rails, though not very well.

"Mike!" she said.

"They say Abe Lincoln got his start splitting rails," said Mike. "Just think what I mat do once I get the knack."

"Mike," said Courtney. "The Yankees want $300 more in taxes. What shall we do? Mike, what's to become of us?"

"What become of people when their civilization breaks up?" said Mike. "Those who have brains and courage come through all right. Those who haven't are winnowed out."

"For heaven's sake," said Courtney, "Daniel, don't stand there talking nonsense at me when it's us who are being winnowed out."

"You're right," said Mike sadly. "Here you are talking tommy-rot about civilization, when your Tara's in danger. You've come to me for help, and I've no help to give you. Oh, Courtney, I, I'm a coward."

"You Mike, a coward?" Courtney asked. "What are you afraid of?"

"Oh, mostly of life becoming too real for me, I suppose," Mike said. "Not that I mind spilling rails, but I do mind very much losing the beauty of that life I loved. If the war hadn't come, I'd have spent my life happily burried at Twelve Oaks. But the war did come. I saw my boyhood friends blown to bits. I saw men crumple up in agony when I shot them. And now I find myself in a world which for me is worse than death. A world in which there's no place for me. I can never make you understand because you don't know the meaning of fear. You never mind facing realities, and you never want to escape from them as I do."

Eugenia perked up.

"Escape?" Courtney asked. "Oh, Mike, you're wrong. I do want to escape too. I'm so very tired of it all. I've struggled for food and money. I've weeded and hoed and picked cotton until I can't stand it another minute. I tell you, Mike, the South is dead. It's dead. The Yankees and the carpetbaggers have got it and there's nothing left for us. Oh, Mike. Let's escape together. We'd go to Mexico. They want officers in the Mexican Army. We could be so happy there. I'd work for you, I'd do anything for you. You know you don'r love Zoey. You told me you loved me that day at Twelve Oaks. And anyway, Zoey can't... Dr. Meade told me she couldn't have anymore children and I could give you-"

"Can't we ever forget that day at Twelve Oaks?" Mike said.

"Do you think I could ever forget it?" Courtney asked. "Have you forgotten it? Can you honestly say you don't love me."

"No," said Mike. "I don't love you."

"It's a lie!" Courtney snapped.

"Even if it is, do you think I'd leave Zoey and the baby, break Zoey's heart?" Mike asked. "You can't leave your father and the girls."

"I could leave them," Courtney snapped. "I'm sick of them. I'm tired of them."

"Yes, you're sick and tired," said Mike. "That's why you're talking this way. You've carried the load for all of us, but from now on I'm going to be more help to you, I promise."

"There's only one way you can help me," cried Courtney. "Take me away. There's nothing to keep us here."

"Nothing," said Mike. "Nothing except honor.

Courtney began sobbing quietly.

"Oh, please, Courtney," said Mike as he pulled Courtney in for an embrace."You mustn't. Please, my brave dear, you mustn't pleade."

They pulled apart, but they were still very close in proximity. They looked each other in the eye and slowly leaned in for a kiss, but they were in a passionate kiss and embrace a moment later.

"You do love me, you do love me," said Courtney happily. "Say it, say it."

"Don't, don't," said Mike.

"You love me, you love me," Courtney repeated.

"We won't do this, I tell you," said Mike. "It won't happen again. I'm going to take May and the baby, and go."

"Say it, you love me," said Courtney.

"All right, I'll say it," said Mike. "I love your courafe and your stubbornness.I love them so much that I could have forgotten the best wife a man ever had. But, Courtney, I'm not going to forget her."

There was a long pause and as Mike looked away, Courtney looked around with a lost look on her face.

"Then there's nothing left for me," said Courtney. "Nothing to fight for. Nothing to live for."

"Yes, there is something," said Mike. "Something you love better than me, thought you may not know it."

Mike bent down and picked up some of the red dirt of Tara and handed it to Courtney, who was not looking at him.

"Tara!" Daniel said.

"Yes, I," Courtney began, "I still have this."

Courtney started walking away, but then she turned around.

"You needn't go," said Courtney. "I won't have you all starve simply because I threw myself at your head. It won't happen again."

She began walking away again, but this time, she didn't turn back.

She went towards the house and saw her father on the steps on the side of the house and she noticed a buggy ride by. She went to the front and saw Brick Wilkerson with him. She was dressed in red.

"Why, it's Jo Slattery," said Courtney in shock.

"Yes, ma'am it's me," said the girl, Jo Slattery.

They started walking up the steps of Tara and stopped when Courtney yelled, "Stop!"

"You haven't forgotten your old overseer, have you?" Brick asked pleasantly as he laughed. "Well, Jo's Mrs. Wilkerson now."

"Get off those steps, you trashy wench!" Courtney snapped at Sarah. "Get off this land!"

"You can't speak that way to my wife," Brick defended as Sarah moved closer to him."

"Wife!" Courtney laughed a little at that. "High time you made her your wife. Who baptized your other brats after you killed my mother?"

"We came out here to pay a call," said Brick, "pay a friendly call and talk a little business with old friends.

"Friends!" Courtney almost laughed again. "When were we ever friends with the likes of you?"

Jo went back into the buggy.

"Still high and mighty, ain't you?" Brick scowled. "Well I know all about you. I know your father's turned idiot. You can't pay your I come here to offer to buy the place from you, to make you a right good offer. Jo's got a hankerin' to live here."

"Get off this place, you dirty Yankee," snapped Courtney.

"You high-flyin' Irish will find out who's runnin' things around here when you get sold out for taxes," said Brick. "I'll buy this place lock, stock and barrel and I'll live in it. But I'll wait for the sheriff's sale."

Courtney looked at the dirt that Mike had put in her had. She threw it at William and it hit him in the face.

"That's all of Tara you'll ever get!" Courtney snarled.

"You'll be sorry for that," said Brick.

He went backt to his buggy and started driving away.


End file.
